Ashes (Junkrat x OC)
by supersleepypirate
Summary: Who would have thought that being a good samaritan would almost get me killed? Now I'm love struck and constantly inches away from death; this isn't what I signed up for. *I own NOTHING except OC* I love interacting with my readers! Feel free to let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

*Junkrat's POV*

I watched a neon blue light streak across the screen in front of me. It moved so fast you could barely make it out, but it was definitely human.

I watched as our commander, known to most as Soldier: 76, walked back and forth in front of the room.

"This vigilante may not be causing harm to the public but they need to be stopped before something goes wrong," his words were strong. I crossed my arms and padded my mechanical fingers against my flesh. I had no interest in these meetings. I wanted to get back to me work station and fiddle with me tools, not listen to some old man boss us around.

I looked around the room, all familiar faces staring diligently ahead. The small Korean girl, Hana, looked at me and crossed her eyes. She was clearly bored of this too.

"Have something to add, Ms. Song?" Morrison cocked his brow, then continued.

"We don't have any information on this person, other than they try to help. While the world needs more heroes, they need to be cautious. This person nearly killed three pedestrians last night," before he could continue the skinny Brit piped up.

"Oi, dad, don't you think that's a bit harsh? It was only an accident. Besides, they saved them before anything else happened?"

"It doesn't matter. If they want to help we need to get them and bring them in here for questioning. We already have enough problems with Talon, we don't need anymore issues keeping the public safe,"

And that's when they lost me. 'Course I cared a little about the public. I was mainly just watching me own back. Which is why I holed up here in Overwatch. No one in the right mind dare come around these parts, not unless they had a death wish. Besides, being here these last few months really gives my old pal Roadie a break.

I looked up from the scribbles on my napkin, then shoved it towards him.

"Junkrat and Roadhog = BFFs" in my almost unreadable writing. He shook his head and turned away. I couldn't keep my giggles in, laughing at this fat mess next to me.

One dirty look later and I was calmed, listening to them groan on and on. I hated these damned meetings. Nothing good ever came of them. Not for me, anyway.

An hour passes, and no one said a word to me. Just talking about some set up. Good thing I'm not involved. And just as I was sure I was going to be left alone, Hana grabs my attention.

"Did you hear that, Junkboy?"

"Yeah? Hah, nah. Not a thing," I smiled and looked ahead, holding back some laughter.

"You're going to be the victim that needs saving," Ana, the neighborhood old bat that's second in command chimed in.

"What now?" I sat up, straighter than usual.

"We need someone that's not easily recognizable." I let out a cackle.

"You think I'm unrecognizable? I got some news for ya, mate. Me mugshot is plastered all over the world I believe I'm hardly unrecognizable," I cocked a brow.

"Of course, which is why we're cleaning you up," old Angel Wings chimed in.

A few hours and lots of soap and water later, I stood and examined myself in the mirror.

My usual blonde locks were washed, the singed ends cut and dyed with a dark black dye. My brows were trimmed and dyed as well, and I was forced to stand straight, at my normal 6'4 stature. I looked down at the small women next to me, adjusting my clothes. My makeshift leg was replaced with an actual prosthetic and covered in jeans and nice clean shoes. I hated it.

"Wow, Junky. You almost look...cute." Hana winked at me and slicked my hair back.

"Oi, the only reason I'm lettin' you gaggle of birds do me up like this is 'cause I ain't gotta choice." I smirked and crossed my arms. I did clean up nicely.

About an hour later I was standing in the middle of the street, sipping up some nice milk tea with boba. My favorite.

I was smiling, flashing everyone a big smile. I was especially happy, I'm got to make a big bomb. Make a nice big explosion. I didn't like being all dolled up, but it was fun that I get to blow up an old building.

As soon as the coast was clear, I walked into the building and pressed a button in my pocket, and within seconds the building was up in smoke and the atmosphere filled with my laughter and smoke. My lungs were used to this, so I just sat down and enjoyed the view.

A few minutes passed before a voice broke in over my com. "Start screaming for help," Morrison demanded. "Alright, alright," I grunted and walked towards the window.

"Oh, help! Oh, woe is me. I'm trapped!" I threw my hand over my forehead and hung out the window. "That enough screamin' for ya, old man?" I cackled and walked back to my spot leaning against the wall.

I thought for sure the building was gonna come down around me, and I was just about to walk out to our meeting spot when a lithe figure swooped into the window.

I watched as the figure started walking towards me. Her body was wrapped tightly in black fabric, probably leather. I couldn't help but admire her as she walked towards me.

"Hey, you okay? What're you doing here?" Her voice was soft and sweet. I finally blinked through the watery mess from the smoke and I locked eyes with her. Her eyes were very big, and blue. They reminded me of the ocean.

"Oi, yeah. Just, uh. Stuck, yah know?" She raised an eyebrow and reached her hand out to me. "Come on, this building is going to go down any minute,"

"Aye, what makes you say that?" I asked, standing straight up. She was much shorter than me, standing at least 5'2. I smiled at her.

The small woman smiled at me, giving me a look with her eyebrows. I finally took her hand, and she pulled me towards the window.

"What're you doin', bird?"

"We have to go, I know what I'm doing, come on," she demanded.

"Aye, I don't know about that," I hesitated. But, I feel like it was just a little too late.

The wall behind us fell, causing the the floor to give in. Without thinking I grabbed girl and brought her into me, cradling her in my chest.

"Jamison, what's going on in there?" I heard Morrison over the com. But I didn't get to respond, because I hit the floor beneath us hard.

"Ah, fuck. Get in here, hurry, mate." I yelled into the com and rolled on top of her before more of the building came down.

I tried to stay awake for as long as I could, breathing through the smoke. I looked down at the little bird in my arms. Her forehead was bleeding.

I really hope she was who we were looking for. Part of me felt a little bad for her, being drug into this mess.

But I sure did bring down the house. What an explosion! I let out a string of giggles and slowly gave into the smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"BP is returning to normal. Blood levels, normal. O2 is rising. I think she's fine,"

Everything was black, but I could tell I was in the hospital. Wonderful. This was the last place I wanted to be. I could take care of myself. If it wasn't for that stupid Aussie kid, I would be home.

I slowly opened my eyes, the bright lights surrounding me burned. The first face I saw was that of a young blonde woman. She smiled at me and spoke with a thick accent.

"Zee? She'z just fine!" I looked around, my eyes finally adjusting to the bright lights of the hospital room. My room was full of people, not all of them doctors or nurses.

"Only authorized personnel in my infirmary!" The woman yelled out. I grabbed at the mask on my face, only to have my hands pulled away. "No, no. Not yet. Leave zat be," she smiled at me softly and I rested my head. I was still pretty woozy.

I just laid there with my eyes barely open, watching everything around me. This definitely wasn't any hospital I had ever been to before.

The room was small, not like a normal ER room. It was like I was in a bubble, people could watch me from above or from the windows just across the room from me. The woman working on me was blonde, and not American. Probably Swiss, from the sound of it.

Eventually more nurses came in, taking blood and just poking and prodding me. I fell asleep just before the third time they were supposed to come take more blood. I was so exhausted.

The next morning I woke up around 9 AM, the large clock on the wall shined brightly to let me know of the time. It wasn't long before the blonde doctor made her way in.

"Good morning," she smiled and walked over to the machine next to my bed.

"You gave us a bit of a scare last night, you tried to quit breathing." I just watched her. "You're fine, though. All patched up."

I touched my face, the mask replaced with small tubes running up my nose.

"Oh, zat is fine. You should be able to get off that later this evening."

"Where am I?" My voice was weak and dry. My throat burned, probably from smoke inhalation.

"My infirmary," she began. "My name is Dr. Ziegler. I'll be watching over you for the next little bit." As if she knew what I was going to ask next, she continued. "You are at Overwatch headquarters. We have people in command that will be coming in to speak with you soon.

Overwatch? I thought they were disbanded. I became more alert, just in case these people weren't who they say they are. I went to reach for my weapons, and of course they weren't on my person. Great. What was I going to do now?

I guess she noticed the change in my body, how I tightened up became more alert. "You don't have to worry, you're in my care. No one will hurt you," her soft smile seemed to calm me. She reminded me of my mom. I nodded and relaxed, closing my eyes and listening to the machines around me.

It wasn't long after when an extraordinarily large man entered the room. He was huge, a behemoth of a man. I watched him with wide eyes. His face was covered with some sort of gas mask, a tattoo of a pig adorning his abdomen.

"Follow me," was all he said in a gruff, muffled voice. I asked no questions and followed him, dragging my oxygen cannula with me.

We didn't go far, stopping in a room just outside of the one I was in. As I suspected, I had a multitude of viewers surrounding a table in this room watching me.

"Have a seat," a man with a 'large-and-in-charge' voice demanded. He wasn't facing me, but I could tell that he was someone with lots of power and lots of respect.

I examined the others in the room: the kind doctor was next to me, an older woman with an eye patch sat next to the boss man, and next to her sat the giant man from a moment ago. Another young man was in the room, dirty and covered in soot. Was his hair on fire? I eyed him for a moment, making eye contact. I had seen him somewhere before...his amber eyes bore into me.

"Like what ya see?" The sudden Australian accent caught me by surprise. I quickly turned my head. Who was he?

"You had no form of ID on you, kid. Who are you?" The older man seemed to demand.

"Who's asking?"

"Oh, she's feisty." The blonde man let out a string of giggles.

"You're not in a position to be asking questions. Tell us who you are."

I sighed and crossed my arms over myself.

"Tell you what, I'll compromise. I'll tell you my first name and then you tell me what you want from me. Why I'm here."

The old woman spoke up next, another accent. I couldn't really make out where she was from.

"Fine, what's your name?"

"Nicole,"

"Alright. You're here because we want you here."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Because your vigilante actions nearly killed three people. If you want to keep up this work of yours it's going to be under our command."

I gave the old man a once over. His eyes and face were covered with some mask, but you could tell he had a strong jaw to match his strong stature.

"No one nearly died, they were never in any danger,"

"It could have happened. You're not trained as much as you like to think you are,"

I bit my tongue. He was right. I wasn't "professionally trained," but I was trained enough to handle a gun and a sword.

"Where are my weapons?"

"With the rest of your belongings," the old woman spoke.

I watched them all. I didn't want to quit what I was doing. And I knew if I went out there kept doing what I was doing I could get hurt or worse. Maybe even get into trouble now that I've been warned.

This is Overwatch. All those heroes I had read about. Had wanted to be like. Like my dad was apart of. Maybe this is my chance. Maybe someone could pull a file and tell me about him. Things I never knew.

"So, what now? Now that I'm here. What happens? Do I stay?"

They all seemed to look at each other, then back to me.

"Is that what you want?" The old woman spoke.

"If I'm going to continue what I'm doing, which I would like to do. I want to be...well...like you guys..."

The older woman chuckled.

"I don't think you want that. The world decided that they didn't want us anymore,"

"So why do you want to keep helping the world if they didn't want you anymore?"

The old man walked in front of me, crossed his arms and looked away.

"The same reason you want to, kid. The world needs us now more than ever," he paused and looked at me for a minute.

"We could always use more heroes. Welcome to the team, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was pretty eventful. I was constantly being monitored and thrown into practice with me and some other apparently new recruits.

I never seen anyone else that was in the room with me a week ago. No one other than the doctor, of course.

She was constantly checking on me. She even invited me to eat lunch and dinner with her every day. Which was perfect, because I had yet to make friends with anyone.

This was weird. It was strange to me that such a high tech, highly guarded facility would just take someone like me in. But then again, they're highly guarded for a reason. I'm sure if the need arose they could have me taken care of.

I immediately shrugged that thought away. I'm not a bad person, by any means.

I just finished breakfast with the doctor, and was making my way back to my quarters. Angela, the doctor, made sure my breakfast was filling and healthy and I ate plenty of it, so I was extremely full and tired.

Sunday's were our only off days at this facility. No practices or anything like that. Of course, most people still spent time at the practice range or actually out doing patrols.

Since I had yet to make any friends other than the good doctor, and my weapons were put away until I was proven not a threat, I felt that my time would be better spent alone and gathering my thoughts as a new combatant for Overwatch.

However, that idea was short lived as I entered my room and noticed a small girl laying on my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly. I thought I locked this damn door. "Hi!" Her voice was high pitched and sweet, her hair was very long and black laying beneath her and cascading over the side of my bed.

"My name is Hana! I was just coming to see you!" I raised my eyebrow. "Hi, Hana. I'm Nicole." Her smile grew even bigger. "Let me tell you, I'm so happy to have another young person around here!"

She jumped up and ran over to me. She was small, standing around my height. She was super skinny and petite, with big, brown eyes to match all that long dark hair of hers. She was super cute.

"So, how old are you? I'm 19." I could just tell that the smiley emoticon was her favorite. She looked familiar, like a I had seen her before. "22," I began, only to be stopped. "Great! I'm still the youngest. Which sucks. Oh well. You've got to meet the rest of us 'children' as Ana calls us."

Her fingers moved to signal her sarcasm. I continued to examine her. Everything about her was so tiny. I couldn't help but smile a little. She was all over my room, pacing back and forth and just looking at everything that wasn't there.

"So, you're here permanently, right? You definitely should look into decorating this place," she walked into the corner and stood for a minute. "Yeah, a person's room tells a lot about them. And right now your room says BORING in all caps."

I gave her a look. "Hey, give me a break. I've been too busy and shook up to even think about decorating." The small girl gave me a giggle and said something to me in Korean, probably her native tongue.

"How about you eat lunch with me today? I can show you around and introduce you to some people."

I gave her a quick nod and a tired smile. I was so exhausted after spending the past week in the practice range I was also mentally exhausted from coming to terms with my new life. Was this going to last?

She finally left me, saying something about getting a few people together for dinner tonight. I laid down and examined my room for a minute. A small desk with a computer, one full sized bed and a night stand were the only things in here.

The thought of decorating exhausted me even more. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

My expectations of going to the mess hall for a get together were off. Instead, Hana came and I, reluctantly, followed her back to her room, where three people were waiting.

Another girl around our age, a brown-skinned and wide-eyed young man with a smile as dazzling as sunlight, and the hair-on-fire man from the other day.

"Hey, guys! This is Nikki!" I stopped and looked at her. "What? Nicole is way too formal." She smiled and pulled me into her room. The two men looked hilarious sitting on Hana's bright pink and blue bedsheets.

"Hi, my name is Brigette," the young woman stuck her hand out to me and I took it. Her hands were calloused and her face had a few oil spots on it. My guess is that she was a mechanic. Her hand was strong, like her smile.

The darker skinned man came up next, jutting his hand out as fast as lightening. "I'm Lúcio," his face I did recognize. My friends from before were obsessed with his music, they had posters of him. I knew he had went against Vishkar, causing something of an uprising in Brazil. It makes sense, him being apart of Overwatch. I released his hand and nodded.

The man from the either day stood up, towering over me. After giving him a once over I questioned how Hana could let him sit on her nice clean furniture. He was filthy, sporting nothing but cargo shorts, a peg-leg and one dirty boot.

"Name's Junkrat," he flicked his hand up to say hello. "Hi," I stared at him. His eyes were so unusual. He, himself, was just so different. His hair stuck up like flames, seemingly burning from the end. His smile was sharp, he had a few freckles dotting his face and nose.

"That can't possibly be your name," I placed my hands on my hips.

"S'not. But that's for me to know and you to find out," his accent was thick. I smiled as he spoke.

"Okay! Let's eat! I'm starving!" Hana squealed as she ran to the table. In the corner. I sat down on a frilly little ottoman and examined her room as she passed out pizza to everyone. The same little bunny icon was everywhere. On the side of her computer, on some stickers on the wall.

Hana sat down in a huge computer chair in front of several monitors. She must be a gamer.

"So, what's your deal?" Lúcio smiled. "I mean, what made you want to join us?"

"I joined because of my family. Always telling stories about heroes. I wanted to help some how, so now I make weapons." Brigette chimed in. She had a sweet voice to match her sweet face.

"Yeah! Brigette got to be trained by Reinhardt," Hana seemed very excited by this. I had no clue who that was.

"I guess I just wanted to help," was all I could say. "Oi, sure you got more than that, darl." Junkrat spoke with his mouth full.

"Uh, yeah. Um. I was orphaned. My mom died in childbirth and my dad just gave me up. I don't hate him though," I smiled at the thought. "My caregivers told me he was a good man, that he gave me up to save me."

They all just sort of smiled. We had light chit chat for the rest of the evening.

I learned a lot about them. Hana was actually a professional gamer, which is where I know her from. She's also an actress and on the same celebrity level as Lúcio. Brigette apologized for not seeing me sooner, she's an engineer and spends most of her days, meals included, in the workshop working with her dad.

As for Junkrat, he didn't say much. But I couldn't help but be intrigued by him.

At the end of the day, we all said our goodnights and went our separate ways. My room was in the furthest corridor, so I had a bit of a walk.

As I started to leave I heard an off-beat "pit-pat" echoing in the hall around me. I turned to see the Aussie hobbling after me.

"Hey," he said. "Hi," I smiled. "I saw you checkin' me out in there," he spoke with a devilish grin and gave me a wink.

"Farthest thing from it," I laughed loudly. He lost his smile for a split second then exploded with a fit of giggles. "Sure, sure."

Who was this guy?

We didn't further our exchange, the rest of our walk was nothing but his giggles and humming.

"Goodnight, shelia." He kept walking, not even turning to see me off when I stopped at my room.

I think I might like it here.

**A/N** So, these first few chapters are a little boring and I'm sorry! They'll get better soon! Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I never thought I could actually hate someone. Yeah, I said I hated kids in school, maybe even said I hated my caretakers a few times. But I never meant it.

But I _hate_ Junkrat.

For the past few times I've been practicing in the range, Junkrat has been there too. And he was constantly blowing me up.

Thankfully, Dr. Ziegler had some sort of special device that minimized our injuries, so no one ever got seriously injured or worse.

I was finally given access to my weapons, so now I could practice when I wanted without a schedule from the commanders.

I hid behind a fallen training bot, ready to take out the stupid Junker; I peered around the bot's arm searching for the cretan, but he was no where to be found.

I stood straight up, hoping he got bored and left the practice range. I confidently turned and started walking towards another part of the arena where not everything was destroyed, until I felt something tight clamp up on my leg.

I looked down to see that I was in some sort of makeshift trap, something like a bear trap except it had little...eyes? I jerked my head up at the unmistaken crazed laughter from in front of me.

A smug junker laid atop a pile of broken bots, using his flesh hand to prop up his head. His stupid, smug head I wanted to knock off. "Hah, you really stepped in it, mate!" He screamed, laughing at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I wailed, still unable to move.

"Me? I've got no problem, bird." He moved to lay on his back. "I think I might leave ya like this. Spend some time with ya," he giggled and rolled over to his stomach, this time both his hands propping up his chin. I would have laughed at him, looking like a star-struck, love-ridden school girl, if I didn't want to kill him right now.

"You're. So. ANNOYING!" I screamed my last word, stomping the ground with my free foot.

"Oh, definitely should get a trap for 'at trap of yours!" He laughed loudly and stood up.

"I'm going to shove that peg leg of yours up your ass, Rat." I spat. Why did he have to be so mean to me? He seemed so nice, or at least tolerable the other night in Hana's room. And we hadn't spoke since that night.

He laughed loudly, then stood in front of me. "Shame, darl," I watched him move quickly then I noticed another annoying tool of his.

He quickly tossed a small, makeshift concussion mine down at my foot.

"Say, darl. Stop me if you've heard this one before,"

And he blew me up.

I spawned in the front part of the training room, standing in the same position I was in before he blew me away in his trap. That was it. I was done.

I stormed out of the station, walking past everyone, not stopping to exchange greetings. I finally made it to my destination. Without knocking on the door I walked in to see the old Soldier and Ana sitting across from one another.

"Can we help you, miss?" Ana started. I glanced at Soldier, knowing he was mad I didn't knock first.

"That Junker! I'm tired of him. All I'm doing is trying to practice and he keeps bothering me," I almost sounded like a little kid whining to her parents. "He's constantly blowing me up or trapping me or doing something to annoy me," I went on, not taking a breath to let them interject.

After my outburst ended, I stood and watched the two commanders. Ana just sat there, sipping her tea. Soldier kept his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you done?" His gruff voice came through his mask. Did he ever take that stupid thing off?

"As far as I'm concerned the Junker is helping your training," he began. "He's giving you obstacles. Seems to me you just don't know how to get around them and it's making you mad." He stood and walked toward me. "Look, rookie, you were never really fighting against bad guys. Now, with us, you are. So I think him trapping you speaks a lot about your abilities. You have to be aware of your surroundings. This story you told me just tells me one thing: you're not ready to be on the frontlines."

He's taking his side?

"Until you learn how to move on the field it would be homicide to let you go out there," the man sat down at his desk.

"You can go now, Ms. Ansley."

I stormed out of the room. To hell with insubordination. What does he know?

I let my door slide behind me, if this was the old days I could have slammed it. I threw my body on the bed.

Maybe I was being a cry baby. And Soldier was right. If I can't manage to make my way around on the training field, I'll definitely meet my maker when I get on the actual frontlines. At least now when I "die" I get to come back.

One of my faults was admitting when I was wrong. Oh well. I'm not admitting anything to anyone. I just won't bring it up again. I examined my hands. They were slender and pale, covered in black smoke. My mind wandered to Junkrat's hands. Dirty nails and calloused hands. I wanted to break them.

I sighed and stood. "I'm filthy," I grabbed a few things from my closet and made my way to the showers.

After a much needed shower I wasn't as tense or upset. I let Soldier's words settle in my brain, thinking about being the better person and thanking him for his words. Because he was right. While Junkrat was annoying, in a way he was helping me. I'll never thank him, though.

I dried off and got dressed, ready to make my way back to my room when I was stopped by running into the bare chest of the Aussie himself.

"Heard you went and tattled on me, 'darl." He smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Wow, I'm shocked you know where the showers are," I pushed past him holding my dirty clothes, trying to find the proper bin.

"Ay, just because you're bein' a broody chook don't mean you gotta take it out on me," I heard him hobbling behind me as I walked back to the corridor my room was in.

He was mumbling something incoherently, when I stopped abruptly. I'm gonna do it.

"Since you're bigheaded enough as it is, I wasn't going to do this. But, since I'm the bigger person, I'm going to: thank you." I watched as his brows drew up in question. "Yeah? For what?" I sighed. "Helping me. Since I have to get used to messy obstacles out there in the real world, having you running amuck in here will help me. So keep doing what you've been doing. Because I'm gonna be looking out for you. You're not going to one up me again, rat." And with that I walked backward into my room and watched as he stood in the hall with a shit eating grin on his face.

His giggles filled the corridor, I could hear them leaking through my door. "Well, goodnight, possum."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to bed. I was exhausted after a long day of being constantly blown up.

The next morning after breakfast with Hana and Dr. Ziegler, I was back in the training room.

I was going off: easily switching between my guns and my swords. I had no clue why I wanted to use these to fight, or how I even got good with them. But, here I am. Slicing a training bot in two while completely blowing another away. More bots were beginning to spawn, I had to move quickly. I had the maximum number of attack bots coming for me.

Just as I was about to put my foot down to leap up on a makeshift perch behind me, I noticed some silver slivers shining through the debris. Junkrat. I moved quickly, jumping off the wall above the trap then kicking off another wall to land on my perch. I quickly pulled out one of my guns and shot the trap, causing it to explode.

"Nice try, Junkrat. Keep 'em coming! I'm ready for it," The next half hour I spent my time dodging his mines and traps and frags, all while avoiding the training bots. I wasn't completely graceful, I did get caught a few times and blasted up into the air when I got too close. I could hear his laughter echoing off the walls of the training room the entire time.

Finally I was done, too tired to even try to keep going. Tired and hungry.

I walked out of the training area and ran right into the person I was looking for: Hana Song.

"Hey, Nikki!" She sang. "We were looking for you two," she points behind me to Junkrat who was walking out behind me. "Wanna go grab something to eat?" Lúcio walked up behind her smiling and waving.

My stomach growled. "Oh yes, I'm so hungry." I turned and started towards the mess hall. "Where you heading to?" Lúcio called after me. "To food?" Hana giggled and ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "No, we're going out. It's a weekly tradition!" I stopped for a second. I hadn't been off base in a long time, nearly two weeks. It would be nice to get out and see the world again.

"Yeah, got a great place in mind too, little diner a just a few clicks out," I watched Junkrat smile grow big. "I'm heaps hungry, and I was just about to ask if you'd like to join me for a tucker," he hobbled over to the rest of us. What the hell was a tucker?

"Yay! Everyone's going," I watched as Hana jumped up and down excitedly. "I call shotgun," and she took off flying, Lúcio running right behind her.

I stayed back with Junkrat, feeling a little bad that he could only go so fast. "If your pityin' me, bird, don't." I looked at him. "Say, you didn't do so bad today, well, not as bad as I thought you would," his laughter was always so crazed.

I just rolled my eyes, not pressing the matter any further. We walked in silence to the garage, a part of the facility I had never been to before. I imagined a large room full of drop ships, MEKA's and other vehicles used for missions.

Instead there were all sorts of vehicles. Trucks, sports cars, bikes. All of them were personal vehicles. My eyes landed on a familiar bike in the corner.

I ran over to it and smiled, grabbing the handles. "Oh my god, how did you guys get this?!" I quickly jerked to them. "I never thought I was going to see it again!" I walked around, examining the bike. It was a Shotaro sports bike, the fastest on the market.

"There was a nifty button with your things, we pressed it and it just came around the corner after we rescued you." Hana giggled. "Yeah, thought it was a bomb. I was more than happy to press it," I gave Junkrat a dirty look. They told me that it was a set up, the exploding building. No one was actually supposed to get hurt. And it was his fault.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Lúcio chuckled and walked towards a sleek, black sports car. "Lets get this party started, I'm starving." His eyes were as bright as his smile when he started the car. It sounded so smooth and the music blasted from the speakers.

Junkrat and I climbed in the back, nodding our heads to the music. We rode together, silent and nodding to the music, letting the music flow through our bones.


	5. Chapter 5

Junkrat slid a hoodie over his bare torso. I never would have took him for someone to care about the "no shoes, no shirt, no service rule," but, here he was, abiding.

He quickly put a cap on over his messy hair and I just watched him.

"What are you lookin' at, pet?" My eyes widened. I didn't notice I was staring. "Sorry. Just never seen you with a shirt on," I began, looking ahead at Hana's seat. "Well, I can hardly go out flashin' me mug. Especially without Roadie around."

I did notice that that giant man followed the smaller Junker around. I just kinda thought it was to make sure he didn't blow off any more appendages or kill anyone on accident.

"Yeah, Mako doesn't come out with us when we go out like this," Lúcio started. "Besides, we watch him close enough. Nothing's getting past this team." Mako? Hm. Maybe the irradiated inhabitants of the outback did have names.

I smiled at Lúcio's comment. Every time I've ever came into contact with Lúcio, he's been so bright and upbeat. I really liked his positivity.

"Does she know why Roadhog follows you around, Junkboy?" Hana turned in her seat and smiled. "Yeah, nah. Never come up in conversation," he turned to me smile wide, giggles pouring through his teeth. "I'm on the lamb, runnin' from coppers and bad guys a like," he got really animated as spoke, waving his arms around. "You've probably seen this beaut," he ran his hands in a circle around his face, "all over the telly."

I never really watched tv, if I wasn't sleeping or in school I was on patrol or listening to scanners trying to find something to do, someone to save.

"He's a real troublemaker," Lúcio smiled. "Me ass is on the line. I got some secrets that are worth tellin'."

"That and you have a really bad habit of blowing things up and robbing everything." Hana rolled her eyes.

"No score too small," he let out loud laughter and covered his face with his hands. After his little outburst, he wiped his eyes and sat back in the seat. "I got Roadie hired on as me bodyguard. He watches my back, keeps me ass covered. He don't kill me an' I don't kill him." He crossed arms and nodded.

"Well, that's. Very interesting," I half laughed and looked back out the window. The rest of the ride was Junkrat telling many stories of his adventures, trotting all over the world and blowing things up.

We pulled up outside a small pizza place, it was a small brick building nestled between two other shops on the strip. It read, "The Oasis," in bright neon lights across the large window. When you entered, you could tell it was old. The dim yellow lights shines against various age spots in the small diner's interior. A whole row of old arcade games lined up against the wall, which is exactly where Hana ran to. I laughed and followed my other two companions to a table in the far corner, the fabric in the booth was torn in some places.

"This place is great, don't let the looks fool you." Lúcio smiled and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers off the table and started tapping a beat. We watched Hana in the corner, getting really into her game. Soon a small red-head with peppered, rosy cheeks walked up.

"It's you guys!" Her face lit up, smiling happily towards Lúcio. "Yeah, that's me. The one and only! What are you up to, Yaz?" She was fumbling over herself, she was clearly a fan.

"J-just the usual! Working, school," she would stutter her words, clearly nervous. Her voice would change pitch every now and then. Junkrat and I sat quietly as the two talked on and on, the subject only changing slightly when Hana joined in.

"These games are so great! I'm the high score on all of them," she paused to give 'Yaz' a quick hug. "Hey, girl, hey!" She sang as she sat down. " ! You're right! No one has been able to beat you!" Hana giggled, and pointed to me.

"Yazmin, you know Junkrat," the girl gave him a once over, barely giving him a nod when he raised his hand. "This is a new recruit! N, meet Yaz." The girls eyes shined so bright. "A new hero!" She widened her smile as she shoved her hand to my face. "Cake on me, okay?" And she turned to walk away.

"Wow, that's..." I started to say, only to have Hana cut me off. "You'll get used to it. We're pretty popular." I just nodded and watched as two boys entered the place and went straight for the games. "Excuse me, I have to go make sure I keep top score."

We held a small conversation for another minute when Lúcio decided to check out the jukebox. "Back in a flash," he laughed and left.

I watched in silence as several people ran up to Hana and Lúcio, asking for pictures and autographs. No one ever taking a glance over at me or Junkrat.

"Where's all your fans at, Junkboy?" I leaned against the table and giggled. "Me? Ah, no time for none of that," he kept his hand down, fiddling with a straw and some other things. Making some sort of makeshift...something.

"'Sides, don't need nobody ta love me, I got me self and Roadie," he picked up the small contraption and placed a bottle cap on top. He pressed a small button with a toothpick, causing something to snap and send the bottle cap flying, hitting Lúcio on the back of the head. Junkrat exploded with laughter when the Brazilian man exclaimed and turned around, giving him the finger.

Soon we were all sitting together, enjoying our food. Junkrat had to be the biggest kid ever. He ate his pizza from crust up, causing sauce to spill all over his hands.

Finally, we were in the car heading back to base. The pizza place was actually very good, and I was already looking forward to the next outing. While the food we ate at base was very good, it wasn't exactly "fattening."

The next few days were normal; Junkrat being an absolute pain in my ass. While that one day I had one upped him in the training room, he was back at it again. Blowing me away.

I'll give it to him: while he only had one leg, he was a nimble little fucker. Constantly flying around with his concussion mines.

Eventually it was time for an evaluation from none other than the commanders themselves.

When I went to meet them, I found Lena and Winston instead. Lena was a very skinny Brit, with shaggy messy hair that was always hanging in her face. Winston was a genetically modified gorilla. It doesn't matter how much I explain it, it's still gonna sound weird.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I walked into the room slowly and stood quietly in front of the door. I pulled my blonde pony tail in front of me and ran it through my fingers.

"Ana and Soldier are out on a mission currently, love. So we were put in charge to check you out!" Winston chuckled and sat back as Lena spoke. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Ms. Ansley."

After several tests and activities, I was proven fit enough for my first mission. Lena and Winston said my score sheet was excellent. I was fast, a nimble thinker and my skills with my weapons were great. They also said that since I modified my bike, I could use that in dire situations too.

I was more than ready for my first time on the field.

Lucky for me, that was in the next few days. Apparently, we had gotten word that members of Talon, a terrorist organization, were planning an attack on the capital. Soldier and Ana got together a team, consisting of myself, Hana, Lúcio, Dr. Ziegler, and of course Roadhog and Junkrat.

We all sat in the drop ship, parked a few miles out of the capital, waiting for the commanders to go over the plan one more time.

"Incoming connection: Commander Amari." Athena came in overhead.

"Okay, children. Is everyone ready?" We all nodded to each other. My stomach was found flips. I had never been so nervous, I was actually about to do this, go fight. Bad guys. Something I had never done before.

Yeah, I was trained in using weapons, but I never used them against people. I was always using my fists to stop robbers or saving people from accidents.

I tuned back in just in time to listen to Ana tell my part of the plan: "Agent N, what you will be doing is getting in and getting out. We have reason to believe that what Talon is after is some very valuable information."

From what I've learned Talon was ready to start another Omnic crisis, this time with a not so peaceful resolution. The papers they were after held information on several Overwatch confidential information, as well as vital information pertaining high tech weapons for war. Long story short: if they get this information, we could be especially fucked.

We exited the drop ship and as soon a I stepped foot on the ground I pressed the button on my necklace, a new device given to me by Winston, and my bike came rolling towards me.

"Good luck, N! You got this!" I just smiled. I wish I could have been given a cool agent name. "Thanks, ." I gave her a quick wink and a giggle and rode off.

I could hear words of encouragements pouring into my ears from the com, telling me I'm gonna do just fine. But I didn't feel like I was gonna do fine. Call me a pessimist. I just know my luck.

I finally made it into the building, Tracer was in before me, since she was insanely faster. It was going to be her job to get them, it was just my job to make sure I got her out.

I was waiting in the building, doing patrol. Everyone else was waiting for back up, just in case. If things got really messy, we had Roadhog and Junkrat to make sure we got out of there.

I thought for sure that this mission was going to off easy, but boy was I wrong.

"Nikki, move!" I heard Tracer in my com and from right down the hall. She zipped past me, her laser guns shooting at some black mist. I moved instinctively, just in time to see something crash through the wall.

My feet moved before I could think, running down the hall. I took my swords out and began to lash at anything that got in my way. I could feel several bullets flying at me, somehow I was dodging them.

"I'm doing it!" I screamed in my head. I was actually doing it. I managed to help get Tracer to the front of the building, ready to make our exit.

She was already out the door when the large metal gate fell between us. "Damn! Nikki, it's a safety gate. The place is on lockdown," she screamed her words as I frantically beat my fists against the wall.

I turned and searched the area around me. Dead bodies and bullet shells were thrown all over. I was going to be sick.

"Look, there's a system underground. You can get out that way," I nodded and went to walking. I had to get out of here. I was all alone and I knew that there just had to be more members of Talon in here with me.

I was only paying some attention to what was being said in com. Something about papers. Possible injuries. Lots of casualties. My head was going a mile a minute. I couldn't possibly focus.

Suddenly, I felt hands clamp around my neck. A dark figure formed from the shadows in front of me, slowly manifesting from a gloved hand and finally a fully formed figure.

"Overwatch," a deep, dark voice poured from behind a mask. It reminded me of something you would get from a Halloween store. This must be Reaper.

Suddenly his grip tightened around my neck, causing me to choke on saliva. I could feel pressure building up from behind my eyes. I couldn't breathe.

My feet lifted off the ground, my body sliding up against the wall. I clawed the best I could at his gloved hands, only getting a dark laugh as his response.

"I'm tired of you getting in my way," he squeezed tighter, causing a strange hiccup sound to come from my throat. "Seems like you might be new. What a shame." Tears poured from my eyes, I could tell I was losing focus. I reached forward and grabbed his face, causing the mask to fall.

The face I saw didn't match the voice. His face was aged, but still handsome. Covered in scars with big brown eyes staring into mine. Suddenly, he dropped me. Letting me slide to the floor. I held my throat as I gasped for air, taking in all the sweet oxygen I could manage as greedily as possible.

"I've seen those eyes before," was all he said as he started to disappear. "Today's your lucky day, kid." And with that, he was gone. I finally managed to hear extremely frantic voices coming through the line. Junkrat was the loudest, constantly screaming my name. Something about blasting through.

I managed to squeak out that I was fine, that I was on my way.

I hurriedly ran through hall ways, ready to get the hell out of here. As I walked through the corridor, I realized that this is where we were supposed to go, where Lena was supposed to be getting important papers. Then I remembered: Lena didn't get them.

"I'm not done with this mission," I stated and entered the room. Many voices were screaming in protests, but I didn't listen. This would be my chance to prove myself. What was I proving? I don't know. But I just needed to.

I entered the office, it was a disaster. The walls were riddled with bullet holes, the chandelier was barely lighting the room and hanging haphazardly by some wires. A body laid slumped over on the desk. I slowly made my way forward, kicking piles on the floor.

"Stupid girl," came from behind me, and I felt a cold metal press against the back of my head. I dropped my hands to my sides and waited for a second, then without thinking I quickly dropped and knocked my assailants legs from underneath her.

I stood quickly and put the tip of my gun in her face. The woman below me was beautiful. She was...blue? Before I knew it I was on my back, she kicked me causing me to fall.

For what felt like forever we were at each other's throats, throwing shots and fighting hand to hand, but sadly she got one up on me.

I managed to get her gun away, ready to shoot. My fight instincts had kicked in and I was ready to win.

But something or someone out there didn't see it in my cards. Not today, at least. I stood above the blue woman, my gun in her face. Ready to pull the trigger and get out of this hell hole. Suddenly my lungs filled with a gas, and I heard her laughter. I fell to the ground gasping for breath as she stood above me. I watched as she bent down, grabbing a shot gun I had seen the man from earlier with.

"Foolish girl," and she stuck it in my abdomen and pulled the trigger.

**SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT FIGHT SCENES SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST ONE I EVER WROTE PLEASE BE NICE OMG**


	6. Chapter 6

You don't know pain until you've been shot in the stomach. I took back all those times I said I thought I was dying when I was a kid.

I laid there, listening to the sound of gurgling. Where was that coming from? Me? No. Why? Yeah. Its me. I couldn't really think straight.

"Nikki?"

"Hey, pet, you okay?"

"We have to get in there!"

I'm hearing voices. I must be insane. I ran my hand down to my stomach. I felt the warm stickiness that was my life draining out of me into some random office in the capital. I can't believe the last thing I get to look at was some outdated carpet. Great.

The ground shook, and I was sure it was the gates of hell opening up to take me. Maybe I should have paid those parking tickets. I felt warmer, my skin almost like it was burning, but not. Just a slight tingling sensation. Maybe Hell wouldn't be too bad.

Then, I seen her. A beautiful angel. Her blonde hair shined beneath her golden halo. She held a staff as she bent down to me.

"You're fine, I've got you." Was all the angel kept saying. Am I going to Heaven now?

After that, I don't remember much. Just lots of shadows, the smell of soot, smoke and singed hair.

I woke up in the infirmary back at base. According to Dr. Ziegler, I was lucky to be alive. I lost a lot of blood, which resulted in a blood transfusion. And, the shot from the shot gun sent tons of shrapnel into my insides, fucking up some vital organs and even breaking a few ribs.

But, I was going to be fine. We had the best doctor in the world to help me, and I was thankful.

My near death experience wasn't a total loss, we actually wound up getting what we had come for. Turns out I landed on the papers we needed, the only thing wrong with them now is that they were blood soaked. In my opinion, my blood spilling was a lot better than the spilling of the innocent's.

I was reprimanded by everyone, literally everyone, for my actions. But, I was thanked for my heroism. Albeit stupidity, but still heroism.

To be honest, I didn't see what I did as so great, but then again I don't know what's in those files. So I just went with it.

Finally after a month of healing I was back to light duty. No training for another month, just working in the workshop.

I didn't mind that, I got to spend time with Brigette and listen to her dad's stories from the old days. And I got a break from Junkrat and his antics.

After repairing what had to have been the fiftieth MEKA of the day, I decided to take a break, leave early. I was allowed to do that, since I was technically on medical leave.

I walked past the training room, hearing gun shots and explosions. I sighed. I was so bored these past few days. I entered

my room and fell to my bed, face first.

I enjoyed my solitude for about five minutes, then Athena came in overhead. "Agent, Commander Morrison would like a word with you," I smiled to myself. My caretakers always told me that my mom's last name was Morrison. I had never met this person before, part of me prayed for it to be a woman, a motherly figure.

I walked down to the offices and tapped lightly on the door. When I entered, I only seen Soldier: 76 and the annoying Junker.

"Agent Ansley, come this way." I entered the room slowly. "I was supposed to be meeting Commander Morrison?"

"That's me, rookie. Take a seat," He was so demanding when he spoke, sort of intimidating, honestly. I watched as he came around to the front and leaned against the table.

"From what I've gathered, you can make things go faster and you're a little bomber man. You can whip something up to blow some people away, right, kid?"

Junkrat giggled. "'Course, mate. That's me job!" I was a little confused, however. "What exactly do you mean by 'making things faster?'" I questioned, watching as Junkrat laughed and juggled some random objects from his pockets.

"You modified that bike of yours. Could you apply the same tech to a MEKA?" Commander Morrison studied me for a moment. "I mean, sure, if I was given-"

"Whatever you need, kid. You got it." He cut me off and walked to his desk and sat down. "Better get started, rookies." And he motioned is to leave.

"Whaddya supposed we should do, bird? Cannons? Frags? Rockets?" Junkrat's voice when higher in octaves as he spoke, his eyebrows rising higher with his smile. "Oh, boy. Can't wait ta tell Roadie about this, the fat bastard will be more than excited." I just smiled a little. What would working so close with him be like? Will it be as annoying when we're in the training room against each other?

"Not so sure, Junkboy. I'm gonna get some rest, then I'll meet you tomorrow to start drawing some stuff up," he gave me a thumbs up and was on his way, seemingly ignoring whatever it was I had to say.

A week went by working with the junker, and we had nothing done.

We sat in my room, Junkrat fiddling with some new weapon he made and I messing with blue prints. I felt like he had hardly did anything besides mess around, blowing up a prototype I had made.

I finally had my blueprints drawn back up, some minor adjustments made. "Okay, now I'll we have to do is add your...whatever," I began, making motions toward his gun. He laughed and stood quickly, walking over to look at the paper.

After examining it, he simply cocked a brow and smiled. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothin', pet."

"No, it's something. Tell me."

"Promise, love! Not a thing. Let's get to work, yeh?" I watched as he threw his head back and laughed. I just shook my head and went with it, more than ready to get this over with.

About three hours later we had a prototype made, nothing fancy but a lot of work was put into it. I smiled at the small machine, standing just above Junkrat's correct height.

"Okay, now we just gotta do a test run," I started, only to see Junkrat already way ahead, all too eager to blow something up. To my disdain, I heard his laughter erupt as the machine exploded into pieces.

My blood boiled, I couldn't do this anymore.

"Why do you always have to fuck something up?!" I screamed. Junkrat's face seemed to shrink. "First you fucked up and landed me in the hospital here, then you just keep being an asshole to me. Constantly blowing me up or something. Now, you're supposed to be helping me make something that's supposed to help us, and here you are, fucking it up again!"

I never paused between the points I made, but Junkrat didn't seem phased by my words.

"I don't reckon you have a right to be saying that to me," he started.

"No, shut up. I do." He shrugged, making me want to hit him more. "Bird, listen. You're making these things, without consulting me."

"And? Why should I? Just for you to act like you're going to take it seriously just to blow it up?"

"You reckon I want to spend anymore time listening to you whine and carry on? Hah! Look, mate. What's happenin' here is you're bein' uptight. A real figjam," A what? I was about to ask but he continued: "you won't let me have a look. I can't tell you what I need to put where because I can't tweak the blue prints,"

And that's when I felt like an idiot and an asshole. And probably whatever the hell a figjam was. He was right. I wasn't letting him help me. So he didn't know where to put things. And when he did put them, there was no room.

"I may be a crazed bomber with a strong love for stealing, but I'm hardly a dipstick. I also wouldn't sabotage your work, trust me. I'm a tad tired of being around you, anyways."

"Fine, because I'm tired of being around you, too." I turned and crossed my arms, leaving my back to him. I pressed myself up against the table, causing the papers to push towards him. I let him take that as he pleased, apparently thinking it was my way of telling him to have at it. He went to work and left me alone.

I hated myself for having a conscience. I would turn to see Junkrat working away, adding in the things I should have let him do in the first place. He was always humming or tapping his foot, every now and then letting a giggle sneak through his lips. I felt bad for saying what I said.

"Ya know, darl, you're a tad precious when you pout," he laughed loudly and shoved some papers toward me. "There ya are. You can do this all on yer own, love. I'll be on me way," and he left.

Why did I have to be such a good person?

*A/N* Sorry this chapter was a little short. I'm spending time with my little brothers as they are down on vacation !


	7. Chapter 7

I felt a bad for being so mean to Junkrat, especially since it was my fault everything got fucked up in the first place. After he messed with the blueprints he made a machine that was "excellent", in the words of Commander Morrison.

I went to the kitchen after dinner, ready to make him something as an apology, a peace offering.

After asking Hana, I learned that Junkrat really likes milk tea with boba, so much so that he carries it in his canteen. So, I decided a big milk tea and a chocolate cake would be a great starting point at starting over with the Junker.

I made my way through the corridors, carrying a big box and two large cups in hand. I was following the directions to Junkrat's room in my head, and I'm terrible with directions. After getting lost in the many hallways I finally found my destination.

A big sign with scribbled words hung on the door. "Keep Out Junkrat's Room" I just laughed. I had always heard stories about the outback, about how dangerous it was. You had to watch your own back and be cautious at all times, never trusting anyone else fully. I knocked on the door, first with quiet knocks and got no response. I propped the cake box on to my hip and used my now free hand to bang on the door, causing the sign to fall.

A clearly agitated Junker answered the door.

"What's with all the bangin', ya drungo?" At first his face was filled with aggravation and clearly upset, then after he realized it was me it softened, I was given a light smile. And then he remembered what all I had said to him earlier, his face filled with confusion. It was almost as if I was in his head.

I offered him a friendly smile and leaned the cups forward. "I made these for you," quickly shoving cake to him. He took a cup and cake and smiled. "Oi, that's right?" I just nodded. "Could I come in?" I sort of just held my cup with both hands, feeling awkward and timid having him look at me.

He leaned against the doorway, bare chested and, literally, smoking. "I don't see why not, unless of course you're scared I'm gonna fuck something up?" He turner leaving the door open, an offer for

me to come in. I followed behind him and looked at the surroundings.

His room was like mine, by very different. The bed in the corner had no sheets, only one torn and ratty blanket and a lumpy looking pillow, the bare mattress had several burn spots and a few small holes.

The drawers to the night stand were non existent, the walls were covered with soot and burned spots, as well as diagrams scribbled. I recognized one for his frag launcher. I smiled at his desk when I spotted a small frayed photograph torn from a newspaper; I recognized large amber eyes on tiny little blonde infant, swaddled in blue held by a beautiful blonde woman, and a familiar jaw on a man standing next to her.

"Was this supposed to be an apology?" I snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah...you were right. I should have took it up with you before-"

"Before bein' a figjam? Righto to that one, bird." I smirked. "What is that? That's the second time you called me that." I sat down on the bed, examining a contraption on the floor, laying next a few discarded fire extinguishers.

"Figjam: fuck I'm good, just ask me. Means you're a know-it-all, ya think you're the bees knees, babe."

"I do not think that," I laughed and took a sip of my boba. "I'm sorry, Junky, I really am." He giggled as he sipped his and ran his finger across the cake and licked the frosting. "Only jokin', mate."

We sat in silence and sipped our drinks for a few minutes, until he spoke.

"Ya know me name isn't really Junkrat."

"You don't say?" I laughed, smiling as I bit down on my straw.

"Yeah, nah. Not me name. It's Jamison."

Jamison? It was actually...cute.

"Jamison? I really like that," I gave him the sweetest smile I could manage. He sat and fiddled with his fingers, tapping them against his leg, which was also constantly moving.

"Jamison Fawkes at your service," he laughed loudly and laid back on the bed. "You really like it? It does have a pretty nice ring to it, eh?" I giggled. "Man, you seem pretty figjammy right now."

He leaned up on his flesh arm and gave me a wicked grin. "You're full of it," I looked at his flesh hand and then to his mechanical one, earning me a wave from both.

"Ah. You're curious?" I blushed from being caught and gave him a small nod. "Just a little."

"Well, I ate it." I choked on my drink.

"Yeah, me and Roadie were pretty hungry. Hadn't eaten in days. And I'm terrible at rock, paper scissors." He bursted out into a fit of giggles. "Really?"

He laughed even louder and he placed a hand on my leg. "No, bird. Not really. You're fun to mess with though, shoulda seen your face!" I rolled my eyes. "What really happened is I was born this way."

He seemed so sincere when he spoke. "Yeah. The outback's a mess."

I stood and walked to the picture hanging on the wall. "And these are..." "Oi, careful with that...yeah, me mum and pa. They ain't around no more. Died when I was just a ankle biter."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I never knew mine."

He stopped smiling for a second. "Aye, better than knowing them then losing them, right?" I just nodded, and laughed a little.

"Ya know, bird. I was thinking. You're not so bad." I just looked at him. "Thanks?"

"Yeah, cheers, mate!" He exploded into a fit of giggles and laid back on the bed. "How about some of that cake? I'm gonna save some and make it a nice brekkie!"

"You Aussie's have the weirdest sayings." He gave me a soft look, and for the first time I really noticed him.

His eyes were bright, but tired. He had small dark circles beneath them, making them stick out more. His teeth were white, perfect and straight. He had a few spots of hair missing, probably from burning it off. The cutest thing by far were his freckles. The peppered his cheeks and his chest, a few a little larger than some on his belly and nose. He was very attractive, even covered in all that dirt and grime.

"Well, cheers again." He quickly drank the rest of his boba and went back to fiddling.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure," and he went right to work.

I watched him for hours, fiddling with his tools. He always kept a concentrated look on, sticking his tongue out as he worked. I don't know when, but at some point I fell asleep because I woke up in his bed, curled underneath his old blanket. His clock had been dismantled, probably used for a time bomb, but I could tell it was morning from the smell of breakfast coming through the vents.

I found Junkrat, sleeping at his desks, head laying on his arms crossed beneath him. He looked so peaceful and cute. You would have never have guessed that he was an explosives obsessed freak.

I walked over and poked him lightly, causing him to jerk up immediately. He grabbed my wrist right and pulled me forward against him so I couldn't move.

"Shit, shit. Sorry, bird. It's, uh...it's just that I gotta watch me back, ya know? Been raised that way. It's a habit, ya know? Instinct."

My heart was going so fast, I didn't know what to think. I can understand why, I startled him. And, he was from one of the most dangerous places in the world. It's quite literally a death pit there. No wonder he's skittish.

"No, no. It's fine," I started to rub my wrists as I pulled away, causing him to lean forward and take them back rub them himself. "Want to go grab 'brekkie' as you call it?" I giggled as his face turned from a look of mild concern to straight up twisting from laughter.

"Sure, bird. Anything for you,"

*Junkrat's POV*

"Can I watch?"

Her voice was clearly tired. I turned to see her on my bed, a nice view in my opinion. One I haven't seen in awhile. "Sure," was all I managed. I turned and distracted myself with my work.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And I had seen some breathtaking sights traveling the world.

After a few hours I turned to see her curled on me mattress, sleeping soundly.

"Goodnight, bird." I covered her with my blanket and walked over to my desk and watched her for hours, watched as she would turn every now and then. I stood at some point and walked over to watch her closer, I brushed her hair back out of her face. Her skin was soft against my fingers, it sent electric down my spine.

I licked my lips and looked down at her form. She was beautiful. Stunning.

"Goodnight, pet. Sleep well,"

The next morning I was woken up out of a light sleep by a body in my room. I had completely forgotten the bird was in my room. I grabbed her up by her wrists and pulled her close, my free hand on my knife, pressed into her spine.

Once I realized who it was I released her, giggling at myself. Once she was pulled away, assuring me it was fine I had her wrists in my hands, rubbing them.

"Want to go grab 'brekkie' as you call it?" She giggle and it made my heart flutter. I never felt like this before.

But I decided that I do anything for her. She's mine now.

"Sure, bird. Anything for you."


	8. Chapter 8

I was always curious what my parents would be like, or even what it would be like to have parents. My caretakers were like my parents, but they never stayed. The care takers at the orphanage came and went almost as quickly as the other kids did.

I never got adopted. When I was younger I was too advanced for my age, they always said. Or I was too hyper, a hyper child is always intimidating to new parents. And, you know the story of when you're over 10: no one wants you.

So I stayed there from the time I was an infant until I was 18. Those walls were the only walls I ever knew. The only constant I ever had in my life, until now. It's so nice.

It's nice to wake up every day and be wanted by people. My friends here, I love them. The good doctor, Angela Ziegler, is sort of like a mom to me. She's really, really nice. And Ana Amari, she's stern, but wise. She's like my grandmother. According to Hana, Commander Morrison is everyone's dad. So I guess I have a little family here at Overwatch.

Everything has been smooth, after a few months I was finally able to get back out and do missions. Thankfully, none of them have gone awry like my first one. I've improved in so many ways; I'm agile, I'm cunning, I'm deadly with a sword. I was becoming a new person, finally shedding my old skin. Sure, I may have thought I was a bad ass, but now, it's actually true.

As far as my time in the practice range, it's still the same. Junkrat, or Jamison, rather, is always finding new ways to counter me, but it's fun. I spend most of my time with him. There's just something about him, he's so different and intriguing. Sometimes he can be a bit much, but I think I'm getting used to it.

It was Friday night, Jamie and Hana had just gotten back from a mission, Lúcio, Brigette and I had waited for them all day long to hang out and have fun and just relax.

"'Bout time you guys show up, we were about to get this party started without you," Lúcio was tapping his foot in the air to some beat in his head as we watched them enter the common area. "What party, my friend!" Reinhardt, the famous hero that Brigette trained under, entered the room. He was hilarious, him and Torbjörn. Always tellin stories of the Glory Days, kidding and cutting up.

"Haha, we're just all getting together for dinner and music, Rein! You're more than welcome to join us," Brigette began. "I'm not as young as I used to be, I should have been in bed yesterday! Ho!" He belted out in laughter, bidding us all a goodnight as he went.

"He's something else, huh? How was your all's trip?" I asked, smiling at Hana and Jamison as they entered. Hana looked very tired, even a few bruises, but smiling. Jamie looked tired too, a few cuts here and there, but he was smiling.

"Real ripper, bird." He plopped down on the sofa next to me, laying his sweaty, dirty head in my lap. "Did you have a good day, then, love?" I smiled down at him, his mouth was twisted into a big grin, making his eyes look almost non-existent, only a small slither of amber shown through.

"It was fine, I actually made my own bombs, if you're interested." His eyes lit up, he sure was crazy about explosives. "Yo, Romeo and Juliet, can't it wait? I'm starving and these tacos seem like they're about to hit the spot," Lúcio tossed a pillow at Jamison's face as he spoke, causing a giggle and maybe even a growl? to erupt from Jamie's throat.

We sat and ate and talked for hours and hours, until Lúcio started to sing. Without thinking I sort of just joined in. When the song was over I opened my eyes to find the three of them staring at me. "W-what?" I stuttered. "Don't play dumb! You can sing?!" Hana screamed, Lúcio grabbed her mouth with his hand and laughed. "Yeah, girl, you got some pipes!"

I could feel my face burning, I turned to face Junkrat but that was an even bigger mistake. I met his gaze, complete with a ridiculous smile. "You're never gonna stop surprisin' me are ya? You're incredible!"

I didn't know what else to do so I slammed my hands over my face and brought my knees up too. I couldn't stand compliments. "Oi, stop that! C'mere," He grabbed my hands and pulled me over to him, almost in his lap. "Ya gotta stop all that. Be proud of who ya are,"

As he spoke I could hear the others moving around, until finally I felt them in front of me.

"Here, you can play, right?" Lúcio handed me an old guitar, covered in stickers. I took it, my palms were sweaty and shaky, my eyes were so big from nervousness and awkwardness as I took them and searched all their faces. "I can," I was able to manage. "But, I'm really bad. I can't sing or," Hana slapped the back of my head really lightly. "N, come on. You totally can. Just play as a tune,"

"Yeah, bird. You can do it."

I focused on Jamison in my mind. I closed my eyes and fiddled with the strings, making sure they were all tuned. After a few minutes I finally got up the nerve and played. I sang and sang, hitting all the notes and just keeping Jamison in my head. And finally, I was done. I opened my eyes to find Lúcio and Hana sitting really close on the couch, sort of cuddling. Junkrat was sitting across from me, eyes never leaving me.

"That's so insane. You can sing. Wow," Hana was laughing and smiling. After a few more hours it was just me and Jamison on the couch.

"You got it all, you really do," he grabbed my hand in the dark and it made me jump. "You're smart and beautiful and talented. Who would've thought that old Jamison Fawkes would give a rats ass about any of that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I felt him tracing circles on the back of my hand, picking up my fingers with his mechanical hand.

"Ah, just never thought I'd give a shit about anything like that. Let alone another person," What's he mean by that? "Ah, oh well...you seemed a little bothered this morning. What was wrong?"

I frowned. "I was just thinking about...I'm really awkward," I sighed and laid my head down on his shoulder. "I was just thinking about...before. When I was younger."

I felt his smile grow against my forehead. Why were we so close? I didn't care. I liked this. I liked how this felt.

"What about it?"

"Well, my time at the orphanage. No one wanted me then...my parents. Who they were..."

"Aye, far as I'm concerned, everyone back then was bat shit crazy. But I'm sort of glad. I get ya all to me self." He let out some giggles and ran his fingers down my hair.

"I just have so many questions. Who were they? I've never been able to find out anything on my dad. I just know he was in Overwatch and he died. I don't know names, or anything. And my mom, I just know her name was Amanda. I don't know anything on her," I felt bad for rambling about my parents and my problems. I knew Jamison had an even rougher childhood than me, I felt selfish.

He listened to me talk for the longest time, making noises with his throat to let me know he was listening.

Finally after my ramblings were done, he sat silent for a few minutes before speaking. "Ya know, I can get you into some files...but it's gonna be tricky,"

"Files?"

"Yeah, like, old files? Previous agents, current agents. I know my way around this place,"

Without hesitating I stood. "Let's go,"

What seemed like miles of stairs into a basement of Overwatch headquarters, we were finally in an old hallway. This part of the facility was so old that Athena wasn't even able to connect down here.

The walls were clearly rock, covered from top to bottom in shelves. The shelves were mostly full, a few missing quite a bit of paperwork and boxes, but for the most part seemed pretty promising. Well, promising for someone who knew who the hell they were looking for.

"Junkrat, this was a good idea until I remembered I don't know crap about my family," I whined.

"Ah, quit ya bellyachin', we'll figure it out."

The tall bare chested man walked forward and began to go through files, not caring what he did with them when he was done, just tossing them to the floor letting the papers go all over.

After a few minutes, Junkrat let out a long sigh. "I'm bored!" He whined and crosses his arms. "Say, darl, you got one of them bombs you made?"

"What? No? What sort of nutcase carries bombs..." Before I could continue he jerked one out from his front pocket of his cargo shorts. Of course he would be the nutcase.

He hobbled back to a large metal door and ran back to me, grabbing me and flipping us over a table and tipping it over. No sooner than when we were huddled behind the table the bomb went off, causing me to go deaf. When Jamison pulled away to examine me, he had a crazed smile and I could tell he was cackling crazily.

I looked at the how large hole in the wall, the smoke was dying down. "That was a lot of...bomb." I laughed, my ears still ringing.

We entered through the what was once the steel door, still smoking. "Hahaha, my specialty, baby girl." I felt my legs go like jelly. I can't believe he said that.

Just as I was about to grab the nearest file I was shoved against the wall, hard. My face was smushed against the wall, I'm pretty sure it's bleeding.

"What the hell do you think you're doing down here, rookie?" The rough voice of the commander come from behind me.

"Woah, mate. Calm down, we were just lookin' for her old man." Junkrat came and pulled me from under the commanders grasp.

"You," he seemed to curse Jamison. "I knew you weren't any good. You were already on my shit list, kid. Now what the hell are you two doing down here?" He had his gun aimed at us.

"I promise, I was just looking for my dad's file," I stuttered through my teeth, Junkrat was standing in front of me.

"Last time we trusted an outsider we lost a damn good man. Who the hell are you? Who do you work for?" He was so paranoid, he seemed crazy.

"Mate,"

"Shut it, kid."

"How the hell do you expect us to answer you if you're telling us to shut up?" I screamed. "I swear I'm just looking for my dad, he-"

I was cut off by a gun being shoved into my face.

"Start talking. If you want information on your dad, who was it?"

"I don't know, I never knew him," I stuttered again. I was shaking. A crazy, old, paranoid man was waving a gun in my face.

"I don't like the sound of that, sounds like you're running out of ideas," I heard the safety click off, and he raised the gun.

He started to say something, but I couldn't hear. My heartbeat was so loud and my brain was screaming to run. Junkrat was jerking me to the side and yelling for help. I didn't know what to do.

"Amanda Morrison!" I screamed as loud as I could. The old soldier stopped and dropped the gun, causing Jamison and I both to fall to our knees, he still had a vice grip around my waist.

"What did you say?"

"Amanda Morrison. That's my mom. S-she died in childbirth. That's all I know about my dad. I just wanted to know," I was sobbing now, struggling to catch my breath. He was going to kill us, but why? What information is so precious to keep hidden?

I looked up through my tears and met his undoubted gaze, staring at me through his mask. I felt Junkrat rubbing my back, his hands felt so good on my tense muscles.

I watched as the old man walked by us, towards the giant hole in the wall.

"Meet me in my office, kid."

And he disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

Okay, guys! I start a medical program on Monday, so I'm gonna be pretty busy. I have class Mon-Fri every week, so I'm gonna try and keep y'all updated as much as I can! Please suggest my story, maybe give me and it a follow? Perhaps vote as you read? Thanks for reading! You're all so incredible! ?

I followed the old man upstairs, Jamison was persistent that he come with me. He didn't trust the old soldier. The whole way back up in the elevator, Junkrat was between me and the Commander. The old man stared straight ahead, ignoring the glares from Junkrat and confused looks from me.

When we got to the top floor, one I had never been to, the soldier asked for Jamison to give us privacy. "Like hell! You had a gun wavin' in the bird's face not ten minutes ago. You're batshit crazy if you reckon I'm leaving you alone with her, dipstick." He spoke harshly, putting himself between me and the soldier.

"That's insubordination, rookie. We let you in and we can let you out just as easy. I want to speak to the girl alone," he was firm and loud, his gruff voice was very demanding. Junkrat started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Jamie, wait here. I can handle this," and I walked out from behind him. "Wait," he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. "You're mine, darl. I gotta protect what's mine." He looked at me pleading. His? Before I could say anything, Soldier:76 spoke up: "It's just business, kid. She'll be fine."

I gave Junkrat a nod and walked on into the office, he sat defeated in the hallway. I knew he would be there when I got back. The room we were in was small, a few random paintings here and there, no personal photos. This must be his office.

"Have a seat," he pointed to a chair in front of the desk as he walked behind it to take his seat. His desk was clean and shiny, you could see our blank expressions reflecting in the wood. I watched as the old man messed around in drawers, pulling out random papers and folders, and it hit me: he might know my parents.

"Sir, did you know my family?" I started, the words getting choked in my throat. Someone who might have information! I've never met anyone who had the slightest clue about my parents. "It's an honor, if you do, really...I've wanted to know so many things. I've always had questions and wanted to know what they were like and-" I was cut off.

"Your mom was a good woman," he began. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, really." He paused for a split second to sigh. "That's actually how I met your father. Your mother and I have the same last name," I watched as he laid papers in front of me, some even with pictures.

There were a few photos in a file for a man named 'Jacob Halifax.' "That's my dad?"

The old man nodded. "Yeah, kid."

"What was he like?" I examined the paper. I looked nothing like him, except maybe his hair. So maybe it was my mom that I looked like.

"Jacob Halifax was a damn good man. A great soldier...he was one of the brightest and best. He fought for what was right..." The way he spoke...was. That's past tense.

"So, he's dead?" I asked quietly, still clutching to the photo of the man. He had dark brown hair and a baby face. He was a handsome man. "Yeah. Died in the war," he began, laying out more of his paper work. After a few minutes of silent picking through pages, the old man spoke again:

"So I'd say this is what you were looking for?" I nodded. "Well, you found it. Don't go looking for more ghosts, kid." He took the papers back, I reluctantly let go. I gave the old man a heartbroken look as he reached for the photo. "Ah..." he sort of seemed like he was thinking behind his mask. "You can keep that," I jumped up from my chair with a squeal and ran to the man, attacking him in a hug.

"Oh my god, thank you, sir. You've helped answer so many questions. Could I ask you more questions some time?" I began to ramble while I still had the old man in my grasp. When I realized what I was doing I stepped back immediately and gave him a quick salute. "Sorry, commander."

He raised his brow and shook his head. "You better get going, kid." I nodded and thanked him again before leaving. Just as as I was about to leave, he stopped me again.

"Ansley," he began. I turned to him. "Watch out for that Junker. He's here to save his own skin." I just nodded.

The old man is just paranoid. Junkrat would never do anything to hurt me. We're friends. Lúcio, Hana and Brigitte love him. He literally just had a gun in my face. He's just old and paranoid. If anything, he's the one I should look out for.

As I knew he would be, Junkrat was leaning against the far wall when I entered the hallway.

"Bird!" He exclaimed and hobbled towards me, pushing off the wall with his peg leg. "I swear I would have went ape shit if anythin' happened to you," he hugged me quick and pulled me back to examine me. "What's it then? What'd he want?" He searched my face, trying to figure out anything.

I didn't know where to begin, so I just blurted out everything. "He knew my dad," I started, smiling. "He didn't tell me much, but I think I can ask him again about him." Junkrat gave me a soft smile. "Ah, I still don't trust him. Seems to me he's a bit old for this job, acting all crazy. He's senile." I thought about Commander Morrison's words about not trusting Junkrat and laughed to myself. "He's obviously got some big secret he's keepin', going all crazy over us finding out names."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, really. Maybe he's just being cautious. Aren't we both technically outsiders still? Especially you?" He opened his mouth to protest and then waved his words away. "Still, just wanna keep you safe, darl." I nodded and thanked him, and continued speaking about my dad.

It had been a week since I had sat down with Dr. Ziegler for our evening meals. Between her seeing new recruits and me being busy with our "gang" as everyone says, we've just not had the time. After meeting with Commander Morrison and leaving Junkrat to his workbench, I went to find the good doctor to see if she wanted to have dinner.

She was more than happy to see me, her bright blue eyes were circled with dark rings from exhaustion, but her smile was sweet. "Z'oh," she began, her accent was always so thick. "How have you been? Are you still healing nicely? Doing those physical therapy exercises as I asked?" I nodded and took a bite out of my food.

"Yes, Angela, I'm taking good care of my body," I gave her a smile and moved my hand away from my mouth as I finished chewing. "Zat's good! You only get one body, you know!" She gave me a smile and bit into her salad. We talked a few more minutes about the mundane, and then I broke the ice for real.

"Did you know Jacob Halifax?" She gave me a look of question and nodded. "Just barely, he was a bit older than me. He was around for the first wave of soldiers, around the time when Commander Morrison and Ana were a bit younger," she gave me a sweet smile. "How come?"

I explained to her everything, generously leaving out Morrison's crazy spell, (wouldn't want the good doctor to make him retire, would we?) and she just nodded as I spoke. Before I could get any more information out, someone bursted through the doors behind us.

Angela stood immediately, leaving her plate still full and forgotten. "A doctor is never not on call," she turned and winked and went to see the commotion.

I covered my eyes and shook my head when I seen a busted nose on a familiar face. Jamison smirked at me, looking at me with his head tilted back with a large white rag on his face. He was accompanied by two very agitated, familiar men, Roadhog and Torbjörn.

"Ya crazy ape! I told him! Don't go messin' with things ya aren't supposed to!" Torbjörn was a short little man, probably still below my waist standing, and he was Swedish; to see him get riled up like this was hilarious. Roadhog just huffed and breathed through his mask: "Idiot."

"What happened to you?" Dr. Ziegler asked, examining the blood drenched rag and the Junker's poor nose.

"Aye, just thought about how cute this one was. Had to have an excuse to come see her," he winked at me and I blushed, smacking my hand to my face. I heard Angela giggle and start to move away from the scene.

"He was messin' with my tools! Spilled 'em all over the workshop," he began to go on in Swedish, and I had to stifle my laughter. After about twenty minutes, Junkrat's nose was no longer bleeding and everyone was calm. Dr. Ziegler bid me a good evening, as she had to get started on paperwork that she was behind on, but she did request for me to see her tomorrow morning for breakfast; doctor's orders.

Jamison had drug me into the practice range and began showing me how he uses his concussion mines to escape and move quicker, as well as begging for one of my small bombs. We had literally just started to practice when Athena chimed in over head. "Agent Ansley, you have a request for a meeting. Can you attend?" I sighed. Always meetings. "Sure, Athena. Where and with who?"

"Captain Amari and Agent Tracer would like to meet you in the supply area."

I looked to Jamison, who you could tell was agitated and sad by his amber puppy-dog eyes. I just smiled and hugged him quickly. "I'll be back, swear to it." And jogged off.

I met with Ana and Tracer and to my surprise, I was given a "gift."

"The suit you had was not fitted enough," Ana began. "Which is why you sustained such serious injuries. We didn't think to check your suit, and we apologize."

"Yeah, love. Sorry 'bout that. We didn't mean to leave you out," Tracer shrugged and gave me a smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it! It's my fault, I never said anything." I kinda gave a light smile, I felt awkward that they were taking blame. It was no one's fault but that blue bitch from Talon.

I was given a black folded lump, made of soft shiny leather. When I picked it up, it looked exactly like my original suit, but about three times too big.

"Uh, I didn't think I had gained that much..."

Ana slapped my hands. "No, hush now. None of that. Just put it on."

I rubbed my hands and pouted at the old woman and undressed into my underwear. I slid the leather on and zipped it up, the zipper ran from my hip to my neck, and like magic the leather began to attach itself to my body like a vacuum bag. In no time I was leather clad in skin tight blackness. I gave myself once over and actually liked how I looked.

"This is reinforced, it can take up 85% of damage from close range gun shots, withstand high speeds, it can take a lot of damage from knives, swords, things of that nature, and withstand up to five tons of pressure!" Tracer was really excited about my newest upgrade, I was a little worried.

What on earth would we be doing that I would have to worry about weight like that? Going under water?

I thanked them and went to the testing range, a little nervous to try it out. But after being blasted, attacked by Genji, ran over by a 4 ton pillar, I was completely unscathed. Tired, but unscathed.

When I started to walk towards the door to exit, a small voice began to speak in my ear and seemed to be coming from my chest.

"Agent N is in good condition: BP is normal for this level of activity, O2 is perfect. Sugar levels are a tad low," the disembodied voice spoke of my health like it new...somehow. "What?" I was dumbfounded.

"Hi, Agent N," it began. "My name is Reggie. I'm an AI created specifically for you." I looked to Ana and Tracer.

"Winston thinks it's a good idea, since you're tech savvy and all. He said he found some stuff in a notebook of yours or something?" Tracer smirked and winked. I remembered Reggie, a little robot I was thinking of designing a few months back. It was more for helping me keep track of my bike and making sure that it was in good condition, not necessarily for myself.

"He's connected to all your gadgets. He learns as he goes, and could be a good ally to you on the field." I nodded. I can not believe that big ape went through my stuff. I wasn't taking it easy on him in checkers.

After another hour of learning about Reggie, I left Ana and Tracer to head to bed. I was exhausted.

When I entered my room, there sat a familiar face on my bed. Junkrat was sprawled out, ashes all over my bed and floor. If the ashes and soot had been rose petals, it probably would have been romantic.

"Hey, darl," he paused to whistle at me, still in my new suit. "My god, never thought I was good enough to go to heaven," I thought he was going to drool. I felt myself blush and shake my head.

"What are you doing?" I managed through my shyness. "Yeah, uh, I was just makin' sure you were alright. Didn't know who wanted ya and why. Take it this is what it was?" I nodded and sat next to him.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I'm really tired. Could we hang out tomorrow?" He frowned for a second and flashed me a toothy grin. "Sure," and he jumped up. He was always so animated. He suddenly reached to his pocket and pulled out a small yellow lump, frowning. "Dammit," he hissed and giggled. "I got ya this," and he shoved it to me.

I took it from him, examining the bright yellow piece. After I moved it around a bit, I finally seen what it was. It was a beautiful bright yellow flower. It was only a little torn from being in his pocket, but it was still beautiful, ripped and covered in ashes. I felt my heartbeat increase.

"Agent N, your heart rate has increased substantially. Would you like me to call for assistance?" I quickly covered my chest to silent my new friend. "What's that?" Junkrat looked confused at my chest, something I had caught him doing plenty of times, but never with confusion.

"Nothing!" I began to shove Junkrat out the door. "Thank you for the flower, Jamie, really, it's beautiful! I'm just reallytiredrightnowseeyoutomorrowgoodnight!" And laid my body against the door, sliding to the floor with a sigh.

"Agent N, your heart rate and blood pressure are both rising, would you," I cut him off.

"Hey, Reggie."

"Yes, Agent?"

"Please shut up."

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! It means so much to me that you're choosing to read my writing! Words could never express my gratitude! Feel free to comment and talk to me! Thank you again! So much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG. I literally have been working my butt off for school! I promise I'll update again soon! I start fall break this week, so I hope that I will have at least one more chapter to post! Please enjoy!

The next morning was uneventful, Junkrat didn't seem to remember anything from last night, and that was fine. I was far too awkward and nervous, and to be honest: I didn't want to take any chances on getting too close.

Not that the commanders words got to me (which they tried their damndest) I just couldn't risk it. If there is one thing on this earth I'm good at, it's losing people I care about.

I entered the practice range only to be interrupted by Athena.

"Agents Fawkes, Rutledge, Song, and Ansley please report to the garage," I sighed. I just wanted to practice.

Just before I got to the garage I heard familiar foot steps and chains rattling behind me, and suddenly I was off the floor with hands around my waist.

"G'day, darl'!" Jamison giggled and sat me down, hands still on me. I looked up at him and I felt my heart flutter. Reggie didn't make a sound, we had a long talk about privacy.

"Hey, Jamie," I smiled and admired his jawline as he smiled down at me, his gold tooth shined in the bright light of the corridor. I gave a wave to Roadhog and he responded with a small wave and grunt. "Looks like we might be workin' together, aye, love?" He wiggled his brows and I was immediately endured.

I nodded and smiled wide at him, and finally we had made our way into the garage, greeted by Lúcio, Dr. Ziegler and the two commanders.

We walked into the garage together and stood before the four of them, waiting for Hana to make her appearance.

Within the minute Hana was next to me, and the Commanders began to speak.

"You guys will be heading to England today," Commander Morrison began to speak. "You're going to be assisting in moving civilians out of Kings Row, moving them to safety from awol bots used for construction." Athena projected several news channels on the screen, huge bots causing destruction. Junkrat emitted a sound deep from his chest, almost like a growl. He hated bots. They were the reason the outback was as bad as it is now.

"For the most part, these awol bots have been taken care of, but a few still remain and several civs are in danger." Junkrat's eyes seemed to glaze over, he looked truly insane as the commanders spoke.

Within minutes we were in the drop ship, sitting side by side. I listened to Hana and Lúcio fight (flirt) over the window seat, and Junkrat laying his head on my shoulder.

I looked down at the man, resting peacefully. You would have never known he was insane from this view. Roadhog and Angela sat across from us, reading and chatting. Well, Angela chatting and Roadhog grunting and nodding.

I really cared about these people, I loved them. I smiled at Junkrat and pet his hair down, feeling him tense up. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the ride.

Junkrat's POV

It was all black. Everything. I couldn't breathe. I was panicking. I never did that. Tight spaces never bothered me, but it was now. I moved the heavy objects off my body, pushing everything away in a rush, scrambling to get out from this place. I couldn't remember much at the moment, just focusing on breathing. I crawled my way through, feeling sharp edges tear at my spine and torso.

I could feel the sweat and blood pouring down my face, I don't think it was bad though. Finally after what was forever I made my way out of the rubble, following a small glimpse of light. I broke free, able to finally breathe again. The air free from

debris and dust.

I coughed, my lungs burning. I looked around frantically for signs of anyone.

Familiar faces were already running towards me, except the one I wanted to see the most. Roadie and Angel Wings was by my side, the doctor was checking me over.

"Wait, where is she? Where is the bird?" Hana and Lúcio glanced up at me. I was going to be sick.

I jerked away from Roadhog and dropped to my knees, starting to crawl back into the rubble. This was my fault. All my damn fault.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I cursed myself crawling frantically back the way I had came. I followed the trail I exited from, and sure enough it led me right to her.

"You fucking fool. You can't keep her safe." The voices in my head spat venom. It burned.

I crawled over and brushed the hair from her eyes, blood covered her head and trickled down her nose.

As soon as I pulled my hand away a screen projected from a small attachment around her neck.

This is her bot, what's-it's-name. The screen showed a lot of medical jargon that I didn't understand. But it did say one thing I could understand: immediate attention needed.

I bellowed out for help, calling for anyone and everyone. While I was screaming I pushed and pulled rocks away from atop her body.

The bot started speaking, saying things I didn't understand. Broken bones, ruptured organs. Collapsed lungs, everything.

She will die, I thought. And it was my fault. She was right. I'm a fuck up. The old man was right too, she needed to stay away from me. But it's hard to break a bad habit.

Soon enough, people were appearing above us, moving giant pieces of the building. I nearly puked when I seen that some of the rebar from the building had gone through her arm and abdomen. I don't cry, but I felt water pour from my eyes. I did this.

Nikki's POV

We landed hours ago, and, for the most part, had gotten everything under control. Jamison and I walked through and empty corridor of an old building, searching for any sign of life. A lot of the residents that lived here had already evacuated, we were just checking to make sure everyone was safe.

This building had seen the worse of the attack, the larger bots ripping off the roof and the smaller ones causing destruction inside.

We were just about to make our way down and out to head home, when it happened.

"Hey, move!" I whipped my head around just in time see Jamie tackle me to the ground. A rush passed overhead, causing our hair to fly around crazily. Junkrat was above me, laying between my legs. I was breathless and panting, this would have been suggestive if we were in a different setting.

He smiled down at me, something in his eyes I couldn't place. He jumped up suddenly and drug me behind him as he ran.

"What are you doing?" He pushed me into a room and slammed the door.

Before he could even speak I was pressed against the wall, his body pressed against mine. My face was buried in his best bare chest, I heard him hiss as the wall behind us was blown away.

"Gotta keep ya safe, pet." He laughed maniacally as he pulled away. I had never seen him so...tense. He was kind of attractive this way.

He walked towards the door, wiping his mouth and aiming his frag launcher in the hole. He shot five frags and threw a mine; he threw his head back and laughed insanely, sending chills down my spine. He turned and looked at me, his eyes looked dark and bright at the same time. He gave me a crooked grin and walked out.

I followed after him hurriedly, he was gone but I followed his laughter and the explosions, finally finding him standing over a pile of bots, recently destroyed.

"These bots, they've costed me everything," the sun was setting and casted a shadow over him, making him look even more terrifying.

I felt so small under his already 6'6 stature standing on the mountain of the fallen mechanical bodies. He turned to me and stepped down, his peg leg making a hard snapping sound against the concrete.

He walked towards me and placed his hand on my cheek. It felt wet and sticky. Had I been crying? I was terrified.

"What's the matter, darl? I'd never hurt you," his mechanical hand was placed on my other cheek. I met his gaze. "I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you, love."

I looked at him wide eyed, he was crazy. Absolutely insane. But it was endearing, how he seemed to care for me. How he was so strong and calloused but soft to me.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just nodded. "You saved me," Was all I could blurt out. He nodded and smiled, never moving his hands away. "Yeah, you owe me one," with that, he pulled away and turned, reaching down and grabbing my hand with his flesh one, pulling me behind him.

We walked slowly hand in hand in silence. We were finally at the staircase, about to walk down, when shrapnel and electricity filled the air around us. We jerked around in time to see the bots rising again. Junkrat pushed me back, pulling off the tire from his back, some contraption he had made. Without hesitating he pulled a chord, causing the tire to roll away and detonate.

I screamed for him to stop, begging him not to do it. The building wasn't stable. Any more explosions and the whole building was going to come down. I felt the floor give way, the concrete plummeting.

I grabbed Junkrat and held onto him tight. He had no protection, nothing. But I had this new suit. And I am not losing anyone. I don't know what we are, but I didn't want to lose him.

I held onto him tight, his laughter was the last thing I heard.


	11. Chapter 11

I hadn't seen anyone in forever, it seemed. I was just in complete blackness for hours or days. No visitors, no light. Nothing. Just me.

Is this what it's like to be dead? Surrounded by nothingness? Everything was cold, the silence was deafening. If I could feel, I would have cried. But I was shrouded by numbness, and I couldn't feel. Emotion or pain.

I accepted it, being here. I couldn't even remember who I was or where I was. I just remember laughter, and amber flames.

The darkness was soon comforting, no longer lonely or terrifying. The thought of light finding me brought me great sadness. This is what I knew now, what I wanted.

Time had no meaning here in this place. So it was either the third day, or maybe the seven-hundredth, a small shimmer was in the distance. Something came over me, to follow it. The idea of those amber flames intrigued me. I followed after it, only for it to move away.

This happened several times, the light appearing and disappearing, sometimes I got closer than others, the small orb was just out of my reach. Until it just stopped.

No more visits from the little orb. It made me sad. I was accustomed to the loneliness, but the little visitor made me feel different.

I'm not sure how long after my last visit, I was sitting still. Trying to remember who or what I was. I wasn't sure if it was the top or the bottom of me, but I couldn't feel the ground above or below me. The sky opened up and the blackness began to dissipate. Light shown bright, illuminating where I was. A beautiful field with beautiful mountains, I could see again.

I looked up towards the sun, reaching my hand out. The warmth covered my whole body, something I hadn't felt in so long. The laughter I remembered echoed in my ears.

Junkrat's POV

Angel Wings checked me over, said I had a few broken bones that needed looked after. She tried to get me to stay, but I wouldn't. I had to find her. I shoved passed the small-blonde-Swiss-doctor to find her. I didn't need anyone to take care of me if she wasn't okay.

I wasn't worried about my body; I could make my own parts, I did it all the time. But I could make her again. There was no way I could recreate something so beautiful and genuine. How blue her eyes were or her laugh, or how her cheeks dimpled when she smiled.

I could never recreate an artwork like that.

Unfortunately for me, they had her already. Operating on her fragile frame. One that I broke, as easy as a popsicle stick.

"You will never be able to protect her," someone behind me whispered. Or

maybe it was in my head. "Shut it," I hissed back and bit my fingers. The waiting was excruciating.

Finally hours later, there was news. The doctors operated on her. Angel Wings went in shortly after I left and worked on her, but looked so sad when she came out. I could die.

I would steal anything from anyone, kill if I had to, to make sure she was okay. For her to be fine.

The doctor spoke very quietly. Her eyes were down the whole time. I hadn't realized people had flown up to see her so quickly. "You did this," the voice in my head spoke out.

The old man, the granny, a few other people from headquarters had shown up to hear the news. To hear about what I had done.

We learned that the bird isn't doing too well. She's ina deep sleep. But she ain't dead.

Visitor after visitor came into the room, but I never left her.

I sat by her side for days. I never left to eat or anything. I didn't need food. I just wanted her to wake up.

It was about the tenth day, Angel Wings finally brought me a tray and I nibbled, mostly drinking water that was brought.

I stared at her, her skin was finally healing from the bruises and the cuts when I seen her eyes flicker.

I jumped up immediately and screamed for someone, so excited that she was awake. I could see the beautiful blue that was taken from me. That I stole from myself.

She never looked at me. Only straight up at the ceiling. And that's when the machines went crazy.

Doctors and nurses flooded the room, pushing me out. Said something about coding.

The words in my head swam around, I prayed to whoever or whatever was listening to trade me places with her. I would do anything.

Finally after hours Angel Wings came out to me, her eyes were red and swollen.

She told me that she crashed, thats she's stable now. But she told me that it didn't look good.

I bit my lip to hold back tears.

Every two or three days, this would happen. And it happened about four times, total. Every time I felt a little piece of me die.

I sat by her bedside, holding her hand. It was cold and bony between my palm. I watched her, sleeping peaceful. She was like a doll.

Her eyes had dark rings around them, her lips were purple instead of pink. Angel Wings says that happens when they can't breathe on their own. I could have slapped myself. So stupid.

I killed her. I ruined the only thing I wanted in this world.

I was cursing myself, watching her, when it happened again.

Instead of the machines going crazy, her eyes opened. They didn't glaze over this time.

She turned her head and looked at me.

I couldn't breathe.

**Author's Note**

 _So, I do realize that this chapter is pretty short, but, hear me out: the next chapter is a special chapter in honor of the holiday coming! Halloween is my Christmas! But, don't expect anything too spooky. ;) Happy Almost Halloween! Thank you so much for reading!3_


	12. Chapter 12

I decided that near death experiences were the only things I would ever endure in my time in Overwatch.

Be it getting shot in the stomach, dying from embarrassment or simply getting crushed by a building, I would experience them often. I may survive them, but I will always almost die.

I couldn't help but think that my luck would run out eventually.

I finally woke up after a whole month in a coma. I didn't remember much; just explosions and laughter. Crazed, insane laughter that made my spine tingle and my heart flutter.

As I knew he would be, the first face I seen when I woke up was Jamison's. He looked tired and even more unkept than before, sitting against the bare white walls in the hospital.

The tubes running down my throat prevented me from making words, but I reached for him. I could tell I was weak and barely moving my hand, but I forced my body to push further so I could touch him; to know it was him and he was okay.

I felt his hand intertwine with mine, the callouses scraping the back of my hand. He was a bit darker than me, and you could see the contrast in our skin as we held hands.

I looked up the best I could, making it a great effort to look into his eyes; his amber eyes that helped me finally wake up.

His tired eyes stared into mine. I felt his mechanical hand run up my abdomen and rest on my neck, just under my chin. He offered me a soft smile. He started to speak but was ushered out by doctors.

An hour or two later they left me; I stared at the wall in front of me. It was adorned with cards and drawings. I had a few balloons and flowers at my bedside. I smiled, the tube running down my throat halted it halfway. I attempted a sigh and laid my head back.

Within the week I was off the vent and into therapy. Another week and I was able to go home.

I hadn't seen Jamison since I woke up, which was a shame because I missed him. And, truth be told, being near him would probably heal me better than Angela ever could.

I don't know what we are; if we were anything. But I couldn't help but feel like maybe we were something.

I made my way to his room the day I got back. The sign I knocked off all those weeks ago was finally taped back up. I smiled wide and knocked, sort of tempted to take it again.

"You lookin' for that Junkboy?" I turned to the gruff voice and smiled. Jesse McCree, a real life cowboy, tipped his hat to me to offer me a greeting.

"Yeah, actually. Have you seen him?"

"'Fraid not, darlin'. He's gone on a mission. Left a few days ago," I frowned. "Really? Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not a clue, hon. I'd check with Amari or Morrison. They'll know better than me," he tipped his hat and walked on, leaving me alone in the corridor.

The walk to the commanders quarters wasn't far from Jamie's room. It's also really close to the infirmary, which is my biggest guess as to why it's that room in particular.

I knocked on the doors and called for Athena, but had no luck. "Is everyone gone?" I asked aloud.

I walked back to my room and threw myself onto the bed. I was bored and lonely. Everyone was gone on missions or busy practicing.

I laid on my back and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"All I'm saying is, you're going." Hana pranced around my room, admiring the work I had done. It had changed a lot since my first week here at Overwatch. I've added posters and pictures, even got a little set up to play games with Hana.

"I'm not really into parties," I began, earning a look of clear distaste. The yearly Halloween get together was at the end of the week, and Hana has been begging me for the past month to go.

I wasn't really into parties, and for the past few months I haven't felt like doing anything.

Jamison Fawkes hadn't spoken to me in three months, earning me lots of heartache and anger. He's gone out of his way to stay away from me, going as far as asking Commander Morrison to keep us off the same missions.

I don't know what I had done.

"You're going, that's final. We're gonna go tonight and look for you a costume. I'm not going alone and I'm not letting you sit in here and sob away another Friday night on Junkboy."

I did spend most of my time either in the practice range, asleep or moping.

"I dunno, Hana. I'm not even sure what I should be." I rolled my head over to look at the small Korean girl.

"Trust me, okay? I have plans. I know what I'm doing. Now, get dressed. We're going shopping!" She almost squealed with delight and I just continued to lay there as she exited the room.

We took my bike into town, Hana had never ridden a motorcycle before, so it was fun to mess with her.

We went at top speeds around steep curves, even pulling a few stunts. I could barely hear her screaming over the wind rushing over us as we sped down the roads.

We finally made it into town and I walked around the various shops on the square. We looked for hours, only successfully finding one costume for Hana: a cat.

"You're just too picky, N." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her smoothie. We were sat outside a small café, a nice fall breeze blew the fallen leaves around in circles on the pavement and side walks.

"I'm not picky, I just don't want to go," I sighed. "That, and I'm not the most confident...I don't do sexy. I do, terrifying or something." I sighed and placed the fry I had between my fingers for the past ten minutes back into my plate. I wasn't hungry.

"What do you mean? You are so attractive," Hana proclaimed.

"You have to say that because we're friends," I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms.

"No, if I didn't think so I would just be quiet." She said a quote in Korean, something along the lines of, "if you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of water.

"Hana, come on, I'm not-"

Before I could continue a familiar voice popped into conversation.

"What's crackin'?" Lúcio plopped down next to us in one of the empty seats at our table. I was never more thankful for a change of subject in my life. We both greeted him and then he jumped right to the punch: "Yo, Han, I was thinking, you wanna be my date on Friday? To the party, I mean."

I watched as Hana's face lit up, turning a little pink. "Oh, Lúcio, I'd love to," she smiled, I had never seen her look so timid before. "But, I'm sorry. I promised Nikki I would be her date," I seen their smiles fade a little, and then I spoke.

"No, it's fine. You two go together...I probably won't stay long anyway." I smiled and glanced around quickly, finally landing on a costume.

"I even picked out my costume, Han." I gave her a quick smile and Lúcio spoke up again. "So, I'm thinking about going as a ball of yarn, ya know, so you can play with me?"

I rolled my eyes and listened to them talk about their outfit ideas. I let Hana drive home with Lúcio while I took the long way back home, the wind and the trees took my mind off whatever was wrong with me.

The week flew by and it was finally Friday. The halls of HQ were adorned with cobwebs and spiders, bats and ghosts. Pumpkins and cauldrons were everywhere. They really did go all out here for the holidays.

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, giving myself a once over.

I decided that a mummy is what I should be; a quick glance over at a movie poster when I was on the spot decided my fate.

Hana chose the design, and decided that anything could be sexy, as long as you put your mind to it.

So I stood, in nothing but a bra and panties, thin bandage-like fabric was wrapped around certain parts of my body.

You could see a lot of skin in this outfit, and I was entirely uncomfortable.

But I did have to admit: I did look really good.

The heels I had on gave me about six more inches, giving me quite a figure. The fabric carved out my curves, making me even more hourglass than normal. My makeup was sultry, and my hair was what Hana referred to as "sex hair." I felt incredibly nervous to see everyone dressed like this.

I finally made my way to the mess hall, the only room big enough to hold such a gathering and serve us food.

I ran into quite a few people dressed in cute costumes. Ana and Torbjörn were pirates, Dr. Ziegler was a witch. Commander Morrison, who I was quite shocked to see participating in the festivities, was dressed as a serial killer. I smiled and laughed and took pictures with everyone, even the old commander agreed to have a photo taken.

The room was full, all sorts of ghouls and monsters, mermaids and characters from comics and books. The machines filled the room with a thick fog. All sorts of games were going on, bobbing for apples and people getting pied in the face. The festivities cheered me up, but I still felt sad and angry.

I had searched the room all night for one person in particular, and finally I found him.

He stood upright, for once, at his normal 6'6" stature; he still dwarfed me even when I had six inch heels on to give me a boost. His hair was wild, painted a bright white and was crazier than ever, goggles sat across his forehead. You could tell he hadn't shaved, a nice five-o-clock shadow made him look even more attractive. He wore a lab coat, and one long rubber glove running to his elbow on his flesh hand. He even went as far as to change his mechanical leg and arm for his attire. He stood next to Roadhog, painted green, covered in "stitching." Clearly a take on Frankenstein.

The two were talking to Hana and Lúcio, who changed their outfits completely in the last week. Hana was a bunny and Lúcio had become a hunter. I seized this opportunity to make him talk to me.

"Oh, hey, here comes one sexy mummy!" Hana called over the music, Lúcio whistled at me and I could feel my body blush all over. Jamison looked at me, I could see his eyes widen and jaw drop a little; he quickly closed his mouth and turned to face Hana.

"Dr. Junkenstein, I think you could reanimate her real easy," Hana giggled and elbowed him.

He looked at me and bit his lip, then he finally spoke: "I think I'm gonna go get something to drink." And he left.

I stood there watching him walk away and I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. I took off walking, leaving the group behind.

I followed behind him, getting knocked around a little as I passed the dance floor. For someone with one leg he moved with grace across the room.

I finally got out into the hallway, black shrouded the usually white walls and black light illuminated the walkway.

Jamison walked ahead and turned and enter the maze; the maze was full of wrong turns and dead ends. It was almost completely pitch black except for a few candles to light the way. I hurried after him.

"Hey!" I called out, but he kept walking. "Hey!" I watched as he turned a corner. I let out an aggravated sigh and hurriedly went around the corner.

This end of the corridor was even darker, dim candles stood in the place of the lights. I called out to him again as I watched him hobble him down the the hall.

Somehow I managed to lose him, he got away in the maze. "That bastard," I hissed and kept walking, trying to find him or, at the very least, my way out of the maze.

After about ten minutes, I had given up. About to call out for help, hopefully I could be heard over the music. I bumped into something or someone, almost screaming.

I looked up when I felt hands on my arms steadying me.

Jamison Fawkes stood in front of me, I watched him turn and face me with defeat, a small grin across his face. He had clearly ran into a dead end, which is why we ran into each other. I jerked out of his grasp and pushed him back.

"You may have a lot of disabilities, but I know for a fact being deaf isn't one. What is your problem?" I demanded, stepping to the side when he tried to walk by me.

Seeing him struggle to try and get away from me hurt my feelings, it made my chest ache a little. But my anger won over my sadness, and I stood firmly as her tried to push past.

"Bird, listen..." He began as he tried to get past me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in front of me, he stumbled a little and fell back into a corner and I got in front of him. If he wanted to get away, he was going to have to fight me.

"No, you listen," I got up in his face as much as possible. "You have blown me off ever since I woke up. You have ignored me and you have taken all measures to avoid me. Why? What have I done?"

He looked down and tried to speak, but I couldn't let him talk.

"No, Jamison, no. You cannot treat me how you treated me, say the things you said to me, make me feel how you made me feel, and do me this way. You literally told me I was 'yours' which, by the way, you never gave me any clarification on what the fuck you meant, and now you're ignoring me? What did I do?"

I was yelling, getting up in his face. He glanced down at me, his eyes were dark like they were that day in King's Row. His jaw was tense and seeing him like that did something to me. Like that day before all this mess started.

We locked eyes for a few seconds and then his arms were on me, spinning me around and pushing me into the corner.

His body pressed against mine, his weight felt nice against my bones as he pushed into me.

Suddenly his mouth was on mine; his lips were softer than I had ever expected, a nice contrast from his beard which scratched against my soft skin.

His hands ran up around my neck and into my hair, tugging my head back. I parted my lips with a moan and moaned into his mouth, earning a sigh in return.

He moved his hands from my hair and down onto my breasts, rubbing them gently. His mechanical hand was cold against my skin, causing me to arch up into him. His mouth traveled from my lips to my neck; he sucked and kissed his way down to my collar bone.

"Jamison," I spoke his name breathlessly as his hands continued to search my body.

I shouldn't be letting this happen. I should stop him and make him tell me what his deal was. But I couldn't; I couldn't stop how good this felt or what my body wanted. I needed him to touch me.

I had my hands around his neck, only moving them when he moved his mouth down my body. I carved my nails into his back through his lab jacket, then hurriedly moved to unbutton it.

As I moved my hands down his bare chest, I felt just how toned he was. I could feel his muscles under my fingertips as I moved further down. He stopped me with a hand around my throat and slamming me into the wall, getting another moan out of me.

I moved my hands back up to his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. I pushed up into him hungrily, and I could feel how hard he was through his jeans.

I ran one hand down his body, keeping the other around his neck to help me hold myself up. I traced my hands delicately over his shaft, causing him to bury his face into my neck. His breath as he moaned into my ear ran across my skin and drove me insane.

"Jamie, Jamie," I managed to get out between heavy breathing and kisses.

"Yes, love?" He sighed and rested his forehead on mine. I couldn't think straight. I needed him, I didn't want him to stop touching me.

"Don't stop," I whispered and at my command he continued.

The light touches of the fabric being unwound from my body added extra sensation, his finger tips grazed my skin and shocked me with electricity; soon I was in nothing but the pale white bra and lace panties and heels, the only bit of my costume that remained in tact other than a few traces of the fabric around my wrists.

"You sure are one lovely sight, babe," he grabbed my chin with his mechanical hand a little tighter than expected as his flesh hand ran down my body and stopping at the small bow at the top of my panties.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes as I felt him pull them down slightly, and finally off completely as they fell around my ankles. We were right here in the open, anyone could walk up at any moment; but that just added to the thrill.

His fingers circled my clit, the pressure he applied was just enough to earn a moan as soon as he touched me. He giggled as he moved down further, almost going inside of me.

"Oh, you're so wet, 'darl. Why's that? That for me?" I nodded, keeping my eyes closed feeling him explore my body.

He moved and I couldn't feel him anymore, I started to say something in protest but he slammed his mouth against mine and grabbed my hands. He pulled away, giving me a 'shh' with a devilish grin as he grabbed a discarded piece of my costume from the floor and attached them to the fabric still around my wrists.

He tied them tightly, mimicking handcuffs and dropped to his knees.

"Hold still," he whispered and kissed my abdomen. My knees were going weak already, and I knew exactly where this was heading.

Jamison kissed his way down to my thighs, and over again, kissing me lightly. Without hesitation he slid his tongue over my clit, causing me to moan. I could feel him smile into me, vibration from his giggles made me moan even more, and he put his mouth on me completely.

His warm breath felt amazing as he licked up my entirety, his fingers finally making an appearance like I had hoped.

Jamison had strong, calloused and clearly experienced hands, and his fingers felt incredible as they moved in and out of me, his mouth never leaving.

He moved faster and harder at my request; I didn't care how loud I was or if anyone found us. This is what I needed.

I could hear him mumbling, feel his words against me. I grabbed his hair and pulled, making him continue. I was so close, I felt like I was going to burst.

"Jamie," I moaned. I felt my legs give out, his hands moving from inside of me to my thighs, moving them around his neck as I came, my back propped against the wall.

After I had finished he moved so I could put my feet on the ground, he grabbed my wrists and kissed my hands, then me.

"You taste pretty good, pet," he licked his lips and it made me feel ready to go again. I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him down to me to kiss me.

I ran my hands down his torso, undoing his jeans the best I could with my hands tied together, and slowly pulled them down.

His cock was hard and sprung out after I moved his boxers; he moaned as I grabbed him and moved my hands up and down him, his precum helping me move my hands with ease.

I started to move a little faster until he jerked my hands away. "Oh, just a second, love." He places his hands firmly on my shoulders and pushed me down to my knees.

"Suck my cock, pet." He brushed my hair back gently. How he spoke to me and how forceful he was putting me on my knees did something to me.

Without hesitation I grabbed his shaft with my tied up hands and placed him in my mouth. He moaned and leaned back against the wall, keeping his hands entangled in my hair. He moved my head as he pleased, moaning my name as he slid to the back of my throat.

"Your mouth is better for something other than runnin', yeah?" He moaned and ran his thumb down my cheek as I sucked on his cock. "Yeah, petal. Go on," And he threw his head back again.

I felt his hands shaking in my hair, he was no longer giggling, just panting and moaning my name over and over, and suddenly he pulled himself out of my mouth.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up to stand and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him, putting his mouth on my ear. "Bombs aren't the only thing I can make explode," he whispered through crazed giggles.

"I'm going to make you explode all over my cock, love. I'm going to fuck you until I cum deep inside your belly," he grabbed my throat with his flesh hand and grabbed my thigh with his mechanical one, pulling me up and propping me against the wall.

With no warning I felt him slide inside of me, filling me up perfectly. We both moaned as I felt him slide inside me.

He began to move in and out me. His cock felt so good inside of me, hitting my walls and making me moan out his name. he kept my back against the wall as support, placing both his hands on either side of me as he fucked me against the wall.

He grabbed the lace of my bra and ripped it, causing my breasts to spill out. He took my right nipple in his mouth and sucked, occasionally biting and tugging lightly.

I dug my nails into his back and began to move myself on his dick.

He spoke breathlessly between moans. "Yeah. Love. Fuck. Oh," He moaned even louder and began to thrust into me harder.

I felt pressure building up again, from my clit and from inside of me.

"I'm gonna cum inside you, love. Are you gonna cum on me? Are you gonna explode?"

And I did. I felt myself letting go, nearly screaming his name. He slammed his mouth onto mine to quiet me, but we both were moaning loudly. I could feel him twitching inside me as he came; my legs were weak as he set me down. I leaned against the wall panting, extremely exhausted.

Junkrat adjusted himself and handed me his lab coat, covering my now totally naked frame. He scooped me up and walked me to his room.

He laid me down in his bed and covered us both up. "Come here, love." He pulled me over onto his chest and kissed my head repeatedly.

I soon fell asleep, listening to his breathing. His heart beat reminded me of so many things. Rain, explosions. It lulled me to sleep.

My dreams consisted of ashes and amber, lots of warmth and sunshine.

*Author's Note*

 _So, what did you think? Sorry if it's bad! I've never written a sex scene before! I wanted to do something a little special for Halloween because Halloween is my Christmas and getting frisky is a wonderful gift. Happy Halloween!_


End file.
